Digimon: Re-Digitize!
by BigReader16
Summary: With the first drive in Zeek's possession, it's north to the second drive! But can the digidestined survive what waits them, now that they know that they could all die at any second? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey oh! BigReader16 is online, people! This story is one I've had as an idea for a long time. I just got the courage to start typing it. So, this is the very first chapter of a story following three boys and their partners through the digital world. This is Digimon: Re-Digitize!

Grademon: Reader only owns a few OCs and a few digimon he created. Otherwise, he only owns the plot.

Chapter 1

"I'm, almost, there," the entity gasped, running towards a light in cyberspace.

"Get back here!" The entity looked behind him, down the street of the digital city, two see two figures chasing him. "You won't get away, Grademon!"

Grademon growled. "That's what you think!" He continued running, and the light got ever closer.

"Mr. Caesar!"

"Yes sir!" The 17 year old male stood in the lecture hall for the technology course at the university.

"Where is the code wrong, for this simple game program will not work."

_Like your brain,_ the student thought. He sighed, and described the problem. The professor nodded, made the designated changes, and the program began to work perfectly fine.

"Very good. But do pay more attention." The rest of the class snickered as the student, Garse Caesar, sat down once more.

Garse kept a straight face, even though he was extremely annoyed. _Why are these people so simple? I'm smarter than all of them combined! The only reason I'm here is for a degree._ He sighed and looked back to his drawing.

It was a slim, armored knight with a sword in each hand. A cape flowed behind the knight to make it seem as though the drawing was lunging out of the paper. Garse knew it was a digimon. It had been one he'd thought up a few days before, and he had yet to name it.

Garse had been into digimon as a child, and had recently been reacquainted with it. The bell ending the lecture went off, and Garse was the first out the door, running outside and towards the dorms.

"I need to hurry," he said to himself, running inside the building and grabbing out his keycard. He ran to his door, which opened as soon as he slid his card through the scanner lock.

Garse hopped into the chair at his desk, cracking his knuckles while the door shut. "Let's get digital." He flipped open his laptop and logged on. He attached his D-phone, which was popular do to the built-in digimon app, and got ready.

"Welcome back, EmperorKnight92," a voice said through a speaker. The image of a woman with short silvery-blue hair, a blue jacket, and a white scarf came up on the screen.

"It's good to see you again, Helen," Garse said, adjusting the microphone on his head set. "Has a partner been found for me?"

"Not yet. How is that drawing of yours?"

"Done, but I don't have a name for it yet. Most of the good ones are taken."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Garse sighed. "Only one. I don't really like it though."

The image of Helen flickered for a moment before she replied. "What is it?"

"I was thinking Grademon. It's pathetic, I know, but-"

"It's a good name."

Garse looked at his laptop. "What? You really think so?"

"I know so." A message for a video chat with someone known as DataBraniac01 popped up, causing the connection with the virtual being to be lost.

Accepting the request, Garse growled. "What is it, Belkai?"

Belkai, a senior the same age as Garse from Garse's old high school and his best friend, laughed, causing his glasses to flash in the light. "I finally got my partner!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! And you'll never guess who it is!" Belkai was like the average football player, with his glasses and brain being the only exception, separating him from the idiots on the team.

"Tell me! I'm begging!"

Belkai held up his D-phone, which had a pixelated image moving on the screen. "It's Coronamon!"

"The sun layer digimon? That's pretty awesome!"

"I know!" The image flickered slightly, becoming a real image of Coronamon before returning to normal.

"I'm still waiting for my partner."

"Oh." Belkai put the phone down, frowning. "So nothing suitable yet?"

"Oh, a lot are suitable, but none of them feel right."

"You're crazy, Garse." A video chat request from EverInfinite00 popped up, and upon acceptance, the live video image of another 17 year old senior, with black hair and pale skin popped up. If one didn't know him any better, they would think he was Goth due to all the black clothing he was wearing, even though he wasn't. He just liked the color black.

"What's up, guys?"

"Took you long enough, Zeek."

"Sorry 'bout that," Zeek said, rubbing the back of his head. "Helen just got my partner."

"You as well!" Belkai held his hand up to the screen, as did Zeek.

"Yeah, I got a Monodramon."

"I can't wait to get my partner!" Garse's D-phone lit up as he spoke, and a pixelated image appeared. "What the-?" Garse grabbed the phone and studied the image. It was similar to a dragon and a human mixed together into a small form. Under the image, a name appeared.

"I just got White Veemon, guys."

And that is the first chapter, everyone! I hope you all like it! If you would like to ask something, you can ask in a review. And if y'all are wondering, I'll implement some characters from every season into the story. And Grademon will also be mentioned later on. So don't worry. And chapter 2 will be up right after this break!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And we're back with the second part of this 'first episode' of Digimon: Re-Digitize! Now, please enjoy! Cause the digital world awaits us!

White Veemon: Reader only owns a few digimon he created, as well as the OCs. He does own the plot, but nothing else.

Chapter 2

"White Veemon?"

"I've never heard of it," Zeek said.

"I'll check it out." Garse typed away at his laptop, and a virtual image appeared. White Veemon was exactly like the regular Veemon, except in coloration. It was mainly white, with a grey chest and stomach. It had brown eyes, and the mark on its head was red rather than yellow.

"That is so cool! It looks like it could blink any second now!"

A new message showed up on the screen, and Zeek mumbled something when he read it. "Did you guys just get the same message as me?"

"Oh yeah, Zeek," Belkai said.

"So what do we do?" As if on demand, a text box appeared, asking for a password.

"Well, Garse, there's your answer," Zeek said. "We should try a few."

"Fine. We'll see what this is about." The boys all typed in a multitude of passwords, only to be denied every time.

"This is so annoying," Belkai complained.

"You got that right."

"What about our old catch phrase?" Garse asked.

"That might work," Zeek replied. They typed in the phrase, but Zeek stopped them from continuing. "We should say it as we push enter. Just for luck."

"That will increase the tension," Belkai said, "but it sounds okay. Three!"

"Two!" The two high school students looked to Garse to finish up the countdown.

"One!" All three teens pushed the enter button.

"Re-digitize!" All of their D-phones went hay wire, and as each boy grabbed their phone, the video connection was lost. The computer and laptop screens turned green and violet and the colors began to swirl.

"Welcome to the Digital World," a computer generated voice said. The boys cried out as the light increased in intensity, and they all started to fall. The three boys looked at each other, surprised to be together in person, but started to freak out as they continued to fall.

"Garse! Zeek! Hold onto each other!" The boys grabbed a hold on one another, and they yelled in fright as the ground grew closer.

"This is going to hurt!" Garse shut his eyes, waiting to be flattened like a pancake, but instead landed on top of something.

"Get off of me!"

"What the-!" Garse jumped to his feet and saw what had once been an image lying on the ground. "You're White Veemon!"

"What about it?" A little bit away, Zeek was unconscious beside a dragon-like digimon, and an orange digimon was screaming along with Belkai in fright from seeing one another.

"Y-you're digimon! You're not supposed to be real!"

"Well, Sherlock, we are real!" White Veemon head butted Garse in the gut, causing the teen to collapse on his back. "Now tell me why I shouldn't knock you out."

"Because we like digimon?"

"Wrong answer!" White Veemon tried to punch Garse in the face, but the teen rolled out of the way.

"I don't want to fight!"

"Well you have one!" White Veemon lunged at Garse. Garse saw the way the digimon moved, and just about had a heart attack when he realized the small digimon moved the way he imagined the digimon he'd drawn, Grademon, to move. The blow made its mark, and Garse collapsed unconscious.

(Commercial break)

White Veemon sighed. "I can't believe I have to watch a few humans."

The teen that he had knocked unconscious stirred, before sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "Ow, my h- hello."

"Same to you. Mind answering a few questions?" The teen blinked, most likely still dazed, but nodded. "Good. What's your name, kid?"

"I'm 17, so I'm not a kid. My name is Garse Caesar."

The white rookie burst into laughter. "You sound like you're fat!"

Garse turned bright red out of embarrassment. "W-well, I'm not fat."

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to turn as red as a Guilmon. Anyways, what is this?" White Veemon showed Garse a strange white device.

"That's my D-phone. But it's different." The phone was different. It was slightly smaller now, and it had no apps, except for a couple; the phone app and the digimon app.

"Looks more like a digivice."

"I'll take that back, thank you very much," Garse said, pocketing the phone. The others all began to wake up as well and they all jumped in fright upon seeing each other.

"Holy-" Zeek said, only to be slapped by the dragon digimon's tail.

"You're humans," the orange digimon said, staring at Belkai.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Belkai. You're Coronamon, right?'

"That's me!"

"Zeek."

"I'm Monodramon. Zeek, you had better learn to control that tongue of yours."

"Why I outta-" Monodramon tackled Zeek, and they went rolling into a bush.

"Is that guy always like that," Coronamon asked.

"He certainly is," Garse and Belkai said at the same time.

"Oh dear lord! Good goblin! Nice goblin!" Zeek ran out of the bushes with Monodramon hanging onto his neck, screaming like a he was being chased by a maniac. Sadly, he was.

"Who you call goblin? You make fun of Grumblemon? Grumblemon smash you!" A brown skinned digimon that did look similar to a goblin ran out of the foliage swinging a long and massive hammer onto the ground as he ran.

"Oh my god!" The other four screamed and ran after Zeek and Monodramon as Grumblemon tried to smash them as well.

"Get back here, humans!"

"Keep running! He's gonna kill us all," White Veemon yelled, and the six continued to run at full speed from the berserking goblin.

Ahead of them, a bush rustled on the side of the path they were running down, and a couple of digimon, humanoid in appearance, stepped out. "Hold it right there," one of them, wearing a red armor with a black suit underneath, said.

"Oh god, not them," White Veemon said. "Go another way and split up!"

"Are you serious! This is like those movies! The people split up then they all get caught or killed," Belkai screamed.

"Do you have a better plan," Coronamon asked.

"I certainly do," Monodramon said. "Stop running, and duck when I tell you to."

The rest of them were freaked out, but did as told. The red armored digimon smirked behind his mask. "Well, well, what have we here?"

The other warrior, adorned in silver wolf-like armor, frowned. "It seems we've finally found the one digimon knows what happened to our target, Agunimon."

Agunimon grabbed White Veemon by the throat and lifted him up before shifting his hand so he didn't strangle the rookie. "The only white veemon in existence. I say we just about finished this job, Lobomon."

Lobomon nodded in agreement. "We should take the others as well, to, persuade, our little friend here to talk."

"I don't think so," Monodramon yelled. "Duck!"

The small group did, and Agunimon looked at them as though they were crazy. "What in the digital world are you talking about?"

"Not good!" Grumblemon ended up flying as he tripped over the ducking group, and crashed into the other two digimon, allowing White Veemon to escape.

"Let's go!" The group took off running again, leaving the trio of digimon behind. "Man, those guys are persistent," White Veemon muttered. "I hope we don't run into any of the others."

"There's more of them," Zeek cried. "That's just great!" A strong wind hit them, stopping them in their tracks as the trees seemed to come alive.

"Oh no, not these two, anyone but them," White Veemon groaned. Two figures appeared, one, feminine, descending from the sky, the other seeming to walk out of one of the many trees, similar in appearance to a wooden robot.

"Hey oh! If it isn't the little informant," the robot said. "It's been a while."

"I told you, I'm not giving any information, Arbormon."

"What about for little old me," the female digimon, who looked like a fairy of sorts, said, making a small pose that resulted in a drooling Zeek.

White Veemon sighed in exasperation. "Kazemon, you know that never works on me, so don't try it, you dumb witch." Kazemon grew red in anger and the wind picked up.

"How dare you call me a witch! If you don't give us the information for that criminal, Grademon, right now, I'll make you wish you'd never hatched!"

Me: Okay, so now everyone knows why Grademon had been running. But what does White Veemon have to do with a criminal? And why are those digimon so persistent to get him? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello once again to episode three of Digimon: Digital Monsters! This is BigReader16, online and ready for action. Now, someone asked in the reviews why I had the Legendary Warriors of Frontier included in the story. The first reason is that I'm including characters from all of the seasons, including digimon. The second reason? The only digimon I could think of that's funny and lovely to write is Grumblemon! He really works for the one scene.

Grademon: Reader does not own digimon. Only the ocs and a few digimon of his own creation.

Garse: R&R, everyone! It's about time to-

Me: Say it at the end of the chapter.

Garse: Aw man.

Chapter 3

"What do you mean by that," Garse questioned Kazemon, who just grew even more flustered.

"The fool of a knight, Grademon, was found guilty of at least ten crimes, including an attempted murder." The words struck the college student hard.

"He escaped about, uh, a few hours ago," Arbormon added. "Just before his big execution."

"You execute people here," Belkai yelled, horrified.

"Only for the big ones like Grademon, eh."

"Oh, that's reassuring," Zeek muttered, Monodramon nodding in agreement.

"He didn't commit those crimes," White Veemon yelled, his face turning a deep crimson from anger. "How many times have I told you that!"

"Enough times to have thou arrested for working alongside the knight," a voice said from the trees.

"So, we finally caught up with the six of you." Lobomon and Agunimon came up behind the small group as Grumblemon exploded out from the ground.

"Me want first dibs at emo human," the goblin digimon said, pointing at Zeek.

"I am not emo, you crazy midget!" The two of them glared at each other in a lightning inducing rage that actually made the ground shutter.

"Well, I must say that thou are but a stubborn one," the voice from before said as the owner of the voice, a humanoid digimon in extremely reflective armor, stepped out of hiding. "For one so small, thou have been of a mighty nuisance, White Veemon."

"You flatter me, Mercurymon," the white digimon replied sarcastically. "But that's not going to get any information."

"This might though," Arbormon said as one his arms extended. "Come here, boy," he said, grabbing Garse by the shirt and pulling him over. "Now talk, or pretty boy here gets broken."

"You should know better than to mess with someone with a poker face," Garse said as he pulled something from his pocket. "Time to get a campfire started!" He flicked open the lighter and held the flame to the wooden digimon, who ignited near instantaneously, dropping Garse as he beat at the flames. "Run for it!"

Each of them took off, going in separate directions as the digimon tried to help their comrade. "This is so not how I wanted to spend my Friday night," Belkai yelled.

"Now where are you going?" Belkai jumped in surprise as a small white bear in green armor came out, grinning. "Name's Kumamon!"

"G-Get away from me," someone yelled before running into Kumamon.

"Kumamon, grab him!" White Veemon, who had ran straight into the bear, yelled and tried to run but was grabbed by the leg.

"Let go of me! Frost spike," the dragon digimon said as the entire area began to freeze.

"Not happening!" Kumamon got up and held the rookie by the leg, dangling him upside down.

"Let go of my friend's partner," Belkai said, punching Kumamon in the nose.

"Ow, that hurts, you bully," the bear complained as he dropped the albino digimon. "I'll make you hurt for being a bully! Crystal freeze!" The ground under Belkai's feet began to freeze, and the ice slowly crept up his shoes and to his legs.

"Aw man, why is it so hard to stick together," Zeek said. "Garse, Belkai, Monodramon! Can anyone hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear, sugar," a female voice with an accent similar to one from an old western movie said. A blue female digimon rose from the lake the he was by and walked onto the shore.

Zeek fell head over heels for her and she laughed. "Man, I bet the others aren't as lucky as I am!"

"Oh, I bet they're a whole lot luckier," the digimon snickered. "I mean, you just ran into me, after all." She blew a kiss and Zeek melted, just as she thought he would. "Come along now, honey," she said, walking off, Zeek right on her heels.

"Can you guys tell where we are," Garse asked the two digimon with him.

"Sorry," Coronamon said. "I just hope that Belkai is alright."

"I'm worried for Zeek. That tongue of his will surely get him captured," Monodramon stated.

"If a girl doesn't run into him, that is. We need to find them, as well as White Veemon."

"I can take you two your friends," someone said with a calm and convincing voice.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Coronamon said. "It's Lowemon."

A figure in black lion armor materialized as he stepped out of the shadows that hid him. "How very perceptive of you. Though I will regret doing this, you three are coming with me." He snapped his fingers and the shadows began to writhe like snakes and rose. Before one of them could even blink, the shadows turned to rope that wrapped around the three of them, tying them together.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Garse said. "And neither did White Veemon, so leave us be."

"I have orders, so I have to apologize." Lowemon grabbed the rope and lifted the three of them with ease and began to run through the woods.

"Well, that was a bit more troublesome than I hoped, but at least we got the informant," Lobomon said, looking over to where the rookie and the others were tied up.

"The one in black is really easy to get, if you have the right look," the blue water digimon laughed.

"Shut it, Ranamon," Kazemon said. "He also would've done the same with me if the albino hadn't called me a witch."

"I heard that," White Veemon growled. "And I'm not telling you anything about Grademon."

"Oh, we won't be the one's questioning you," Agunimon said. "That is up to the rulers."

"Rulers? Do you mean the measuring tool or the monarch," Garse joked, only to have a beetle armored football player hold a fist to his face.

"Cool it, Beetlemon," Kumamon said.

"I'll love to see what the nine monarchs will do to you for the information," Beetlemon growled before walking away.

"Speaking of which," Mercurymon said. "The mighty ones shall interrogate our little prize for his vast knowledge on that pathetic knight."

"I hope they hurt you real bad for that info, pretty boy," Arbormon said, holding his half scorched arm.

"Me hope emo boy get crushed," Grumblemon added.

"I am not emo, rock head!"

"Just wait for tomorrow's sunrise," Lowemon said. "You'll wish that you'd never known White Veemon in the first place."

Me: The three digidestined and their partners are about to meet the monarchs! This cannot end well, especially for White Veemon. What information does White Veemon have on the mysterious Grademon? Will Zeek ever stop falling for every girl in sight? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

Garse: It's about time for the digidestined to re-digitize!

Grademon: From now on, Garse shall give a sneak peek of what happens for the next episode. Garse?

Garse: A mission to clear the name of Grademon begins! And one of the digimon finally goes champion! And the biggest secret of the digital world is revealed as- chips? What does that even mean!?

Me: Also, as a note, I am going to start trying to use less dialogue on request of a reviewer. So, thank you to that certain reviewer.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome back to Digimon: Re-Digitize, everyone! Now, I'm going to try using less dialogue to see how that works. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Garse: Can I do the disclaimer? Please? I'm the main character!

Me: Actually, that is Grademon. So, no, you can't.

Grademon: Reader only owns several digimon that he created, the ideas for the plot, and the ocs.

Chapter 4

"Man, these chains are fri- crazy tight," Zeek said as he struggled to get free. Monodramon nodded in approval before going back to doing the same thing.

"It's no use," White Veemon said, slumped on the floor. He sighed as the other five in the group, all of whom had been struggling fruitlessly for hours, looked to him for an explanation. "It's the hardest form of digizoid, a special metal. Nothing can break these chains except an extremely powerful attack from an ultimate, a super ultimate, or a mega. None of which we know or are friends with." White Veemon sighed and looked back to the floor, appearing to hang his head in shame.

Garse looked at his partner in disappointment. The albino dragon had not once tried to get free, and had sat there for hours in self regret. "You never know if you don't try." The college student went back to struggling, and a cracking sound echoed in the room. The ten digimon who had captured the group had left for the night, but would return by dawn. Garse continued to struggle, and the cracking grew louder until the chain snapped, releasing his arm. "See? What did I tell you?"

The blonde removed the chains on his legs, his torso, and his left arm with the free hand before going over to help the others. He released Coronamon and Belkai with the most ease, but as he went to assist his partner while the now freed partners helped Zeek and Monodramon, he was unable to remove the chains.

"I told you it was hopeless," White Veemon said. "They don't want me to get away with what I know, so they took more time with my chains, made them unbreakable, and tighter."

"I'm not leaving you behind with those lunatics." Garse continued to try breaking the chains, not noticing that the sun was beginning to rise outside the window.

"So, the five of you escaped, but couldn't free your friend. How sad for you," a voice said behind Garse. The owner of the voice grabbed Garse by the back of his shirt and lifted him, causing the shirt to begin choking him.

"Let him go," White Veemon said sternly, only to have the figure laugh and spit in his face.

"You have no right to make orders, you sniveling insect," the figure hissed. "I'll enjoy seeing you squirm as you try to hold all of that knowledge in as we torture your friends here on orders from the monarchs."

Garse grasped at the hand holding his shirt as his face started to turn red from lack of air. He struggled weakly to loosen the grip, but to no avail. His face slowly turned a deep crimson as his vision began to fade and his arms fell to his sides.

The figure scoffed and tossed the boy to the ground, allowing him to breathe. "Such a weak thing. And to think that you of all digimon would be partnered with him, White Veemon." The figure turned and faced a door as it opened, allowing the digimon that captured them to enter.

"Well, if it isn't the royal knight, Craniummon," Agunimon said. "Nice to see you. Here to help with the transfer, I presume?"

"Of course," the knight said as the sunlight entered the room, revealing his figure. "The monarchs are waiting."

Belkai shivered as he and the others were paraded around a city in a barred cage of sorts. "This is the worst weekend ever," he grumbled. "We're being treated like traitors during the French Revolution."

"That was worse than this," Garse said as he tried to hide his face. A digimon threw a fire ball at the cage, yelling something that couldn't be heard over all the yells and insults. Several other attacks, from fruits to cannons and bullets, struck the cage as digimon raged, trying to get a piece of the group. White Veemon sighed as the crowd continued throwing various things at them.

"Why are they doing this," Zeek asked as an apple splattered on the bars.

"The digimon here in the city are against anything that is secretive or imperfect. They view all of you as imperfect for various reasons. They know I've held useful information from the authorities, and call me a traitor."

"Does this all connect to Grademon," Garse asked, and White Veemon nodded. "What exactly did he do?"

"Grademon was a royal guard once, and was the best. But, he was the center of envy, for many digimon would have loved his position, where as he hated it, for he was alone, without rival and enemy, and without a friend to even talk to. I, met him, after he went on the run."

"Now, those that were envious of him accused him of many things. He never denied nor accepted the accusations, as they were quite out there. But for the charge that would bring his execution, the attempted murder, even the monarchs saw his actions."

"So what happened next," Coronamon asked in synch with Belkai. A stone shattered on the bars, coating the six of them in dust.

"A wealthy war lord, Dexmon, came from one of the islands. He was asking for payment from the monarchs to provide naval protection that none of the monarchs could supply. Grademon was enraged at the outrageous price and said the royal guard could handle anything. Dexmon had laughed in his face, mocking and insulting the guard. That sent Grademon over the edge. He attacked that greedy war lord, but did nothing at all. Dexmon, who hadn't even flinched, accused Grademon of trying to murder him, and he was arrested. He escaped on his way to the public execution and ran."

White Veemon fell silent, as did the others, who were shocked by the story. The crowd continued the onslaught, but stopped as the cage took a break. The doors were unlocked and opened, only to have the six captives have their hands tied behind their backs by a blue dragon digimon adorned in golden armor.

"Get moving, scum," the digimon said, pushing them towards a massive set of doors. Garse was the only one to see a majority of the tower before they had their heads pushed down.

Several times, they tripped, but they were forced onward by the lone digimon, until an explosive slam rang through the tower. The ropes were untied and the digimon walked towards the group's right before a booming voice spoke.

"Humans. Of all those we had to have brought here, it had to be humans with the informant."

"Shoutmon, silence," another voice said. "You six have been brought here for interrogation. Will you comply and answer are questions willingly?"

"I am never giving you any information on Grademon," White Veemon shouted as he looked up. Garse, Belkai, and Zeek all looked up as well, only to wish they hadn't. To the wall on the left, the group of ten digimon that had captured them were lined up. To the right were the royal knights, among which were Craniummon and the blue dragon digimon. Twelve beast digimon lined the wall by the massive doors, each representing an animal in the Chinese zodiac.

The biggest problem, however, was the monarchs. Upon nine massive pedestals were the monarchs. A tenth, much larger pedestal remained unoccupied, but a mechanical digimon stood proudly by it.

"Very well then," one of the monarchs, a blue dragon digimon, said. "Bind the humans." Chains rose out of the ground upon the digimon's orders, and wrapped around the three teens tightly. "Should we continue?"

"Aw, c'mon," a red digimon, who must have been Shoutmon, said. "They're only humans."

"Would you rather have a criminal on the loose or humans be injured," a female seraph digimon asked, causing Shoutmon to sigh.

"I am not giving you anything on Grademon!" The blue dragon snorted, and electricity coursed through Belkai's chains, electrocuting him.

"Belkai," Coronamon yelled, only to join his partner as chains trapped him and Monodramon.

"White Veemon, don't tell them anything," Garse said. "It doesn't matter what happens to us. We'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that," another monarch, one that looked more like a pc than a digimon, said. "Someone may strike the human."

Garse saw a few of the digimon around the room shift uncomfortably until one of the royal knights stepped forward. The digimon was covered in black armor with gold trim. In his hand was a massive broad sword. The digimon did not speak, yet as he raised his hand, Garse's ice ran cold and he could feel something stabbing him through the stomach.

"Leave him alone, Alphamon," White Veemon said, facing the knight.

"You care for the human, do you not," the female seraph said. "Then answer our questions. Where is Grademon?"

"I'm not going to let them get hurt for what I know. But I won't tell you anything!" A light began to shine in Garse's chains, shattering them.

"What's this," a green two-headed tortoise digimon among the monarch said.

"That's the light," Shoutmon replied. Garse pulled out the D-phone, which was glowing with a keypad of sorts on the screen.

"White Veemon, let's go." Garse flipped the phone in the air and caught it, pressing three numbers. "We won't stand for injustice! It's time to re-digitize!" The intensity of the light increased, blind everyone in the room.

"White Veemon, digivolve to-" The light shut out immediately, and everyone gawked, even the mechanical Dexmon and the monarchs at the new digimon, about the size of several royal knights, with white and gray scales, adorning several pieces of silver armor. At the dragon digimon's side was a massive broad sword with a blade almost as reflective as a mirror. "-Vanguardmon!"

Me: Now that is an impressive digivolution! I'm impressed that I created it!

Grademon: What is the cause of this powerful digivolution? Is Grademon, myself, really a criminal? Will Dexmon get his just desserts? Find out next time!

Garse: And time for my sneak peek! What is with this mention of drives? Another digivolution awaits, as well as a powerful foe! We find out a bit about the history of one of the digidestined, and Vanguardmon's power is unleashed! All of this within the next several episodes of Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome to the fifth episode chapter of Digimon: Re-Digitize! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorite this series. More fun awaits in the digital world!

Grademon: Reader does not own digimon, just the basic plot, a few of his own created digimon, and his ocs.

Garse: It's time to go digital people! We'll be having a special chapter soon, so send questions or dares for me and the other digidestined, as well as our partners. And we told you there would be guest appearances from every season! Ha!

Chapter 5

Vanguardmon glared at the monarchs, who recovered from their initial surprise quickly. Dexmon recovered the slowest, though, and scowled at the champion level.

"I told you all before that Grademon was innocent. I told you all I wouldn't answer any questions," Vanguardmon said. "Yet none of you listened, as you all believed the word of a greedy machine over the word of your greatest guard."

"Do not dare speak to the monarchs like that," Dexmon said, only to have a sword held to his mechanical face.

"They are not my monarchs as long as they believe you, you traitorous waste. I know why you asked for such a high price. You want to over throw the monarchs, and collect the ten drives without interruption to claim the final throne. I shall not let that happen."

The two glared at each other for several moments before a hint of recognition appeared in the machine's real eyes. He backed away slowly, only to have chains trap him. "That fool is not just any fool," he shouted.

"Garse, get the others, and run," Vanguardmon said, raising his sword with both hands.

"That dragon is Grademon!" Silence fell over the room as Dexmon shouted the statement. The monarchs seemed confused, looking between the machine and the dragon.

Garse, who had already been trying to free the others, was frozen at the words, and it was obvious that Dexmon had seen a chance to strike. He broke free of the chains and grabbed the college student, holding a knife-like finger to his throat.

"Let him go, Dexmon," Vanguardmon said. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but he does. He is your partner, the partner of Grademon. He has everything to do with this. Now, lay down your blade and turn yourself over and allow for execution, or the boy will die," the machine threatened, holding the finger close to Garse's throat.

Vanguardmon scowled at the machine, but began to set down his blade. "Vanguardmon," another of the monarchs, a male seraph digimon, said, "you are under arrest." Dexmon laughed, but the monarch turned to him. "Dexmon, you are under arrest for traitorous acts."

"No! He lies of such plans! He must be after the drives himself!" Dexmon pointed accusingly at Vanguardmon, who was ready to lay down his broad sword. Garse took the chance to finally speak.

"Vanguardmon, don't surrender! I know you're innocent! Don't let Dexmon do this!" Garse cried out in pain as Dexmon began crushing him, growling. Vanguardmon heard every last word Garse had said, and rather than laying down the blade, he picked it up and stood proudly.

"This is not good," Shoutmon said, shivering on his pedestal. The male seraph motioned for the three groups of digimon that lined the walls to go in for the arrest, and they began to move steadily forward, surrounding Vanguardmon, Dexmon, as well as Garse's friends.

"What do we do now," Zeek asked Belkai.

"How do I know!" One of the digimon, a snake digimon, hissed and struck at the two boys, only to have a blast of wind and a ray of light hit it in the face.

"We might as well go down fighting," Coronamon said, and Monodramon nodded in agreement. Several more digimon charged, and the two rookies took to battle to protect their partners. Vanguardmon and Dexmon were circling, Garse still being crushed in Dexmon's grasp. Vanguardmon charged, swinging his blade, only to have it deflected by the machine's free hand.

"You didn't learn that you can't harm me as an ultimate, did you," Dexmon taunted. He prepared himself to cut Garse's throat, laughing. "I guess that since you're not giving up, I'll get rid of this boy."

"No! Garse!" Vanguardmon was too late, though, as Dexmon had already gone in for the kill.

"Rowdy rocker!" A red blur slammed into Dexmon's back, causing him to drop the boy. "I can't just let a human die," Shoutmon said as the other monarchs made a move to stop him. "Now Dexmon, I don't think death is necessary. More like, your arrest for attempted murder? How about it?"

Dexmon growled as he glared at the monarch and Vanguardmon, who was standing protectively over Garse. "I'll be back. Just wait. I will have the place as the tenth monarch!" He then turned to data as Vanguardmon readied his blade. "I will take my right to power!"

The data separated, escaping the room through any possible opening. Vanguardmon scowled as he reverted to White Veemon and collapsed out of exhaustion. Garse picked up his unconscious partner as Shoutmon climbed back onto his pedestal with the other monarchs.

"That was an interesting turn of events," the white tiger monarch joked, earning several groans. "What? I'm right, and you all know it."

"Just be quiet, Baihumon," the two seraphs said. The male looked over the three humans and their partners, nodding. "But you do have a point. It seems that we made a mistake with these humans."

Belkai shivered as another monarch, a massive rabbit-like digimon, looked at him before answering. "Yes, I can see what you mean, Seraphimon. Although, one of them," he said, looking to Belkai again, "seems rather weaker than the other two."

Azulongmon said something to the final monarch, a massive red phoenix with four wings, who cawed in annoyance. "I still don't see why it is always humans that must do our job, although I'm not complaining."

"What do you mean," Zeek asked, drawing the attention of the monarchs. The rabbit digimon shifted uneasily, whereas the pc monarch made a few noises of computations.

"We request that you three with your partners collect the ten drives," the pc said in its mechanical voice.

"Drasil, you never explain anything," the tortoise said. "What he means to say is that there are keys to this world known as drives. We'll need help with getting them."

"Although," the rabbit said, "we should keep White Veemon here to keep an eye on him." Garse scowled at the monarch, but the digimon was watching Belkai again. Coronamon approached the pedestals, bowing.

"I request that he comes," the rookie said, earning several whispers from the rulers. Baihumon, Azulongmon, the female seraph, and Shoutmon seemed for it, whereas the phoenix, the pc, the rabbit, and Seraphimon were against. The tortoise remained neutral on the situation.

"We'll give you an answer in the morning," one of the two heads said. The other head nodded to the group of royal knights, of which three moved towards the group. "You three will need rest after this day. Mister I-almost-died, you'll go with Examon." The red dragon out of the trio bowed, picking up the boy with ease and taking flight out the opening doorway.

"Little Coronamon, you and your partner are going with Magnamon." Belkai and Coronamon both shivered as the blue dragon grumbled something before leading them out. "That leaves the emo boy and the dragon with Gallantmon."

The knight digimon lead Zeek and Monodramon out of the room quickly, but not before Zeek could speak. "I am not emo!"

"You know," Gallantmon began. "The monarchs seem very interested in your friend. The one with Coronamon as a partner."

"His name is Belkai," Zeek said. "And I can guess why. He's the strongest out of the three of us, and he has a non-dragon digimon. He'll probably get Coronamon to digivolve next."

"That is not what I meant. Cherubimon looked to Belkai as he said that one of you was weak. I do not think he meant physically."

Monodramon stayed silent, just listening to the two talk as they walked through the tower. Zeek sighed, knowing now what the digimon had meant. "Belkai has heart problems. He could die if he got hit too hard, or if he faced a traumatic event. It doesn't help that his mother is in a hospital."

Gallantmon looked to Zeek for more details, but the boy fell silent, feeling he had spoken too much. Gallantmon sighed inwardly, and the three walked silently.

Me: So, there's the fifth episode! I hoped you like it!

Grademon: A secret has come out, but is there more to the whole mystery than the ten drives and Dexmon's lust for power? What is wrong with Belkai's mother? Will Zeek ever accept the fact that he's emo? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

Garse: Sneak peek time! The first drive has been found! But trouble looms just around the corner. A test awaits one of the digidestined, questioning their very loyalty. Zeek's biggest secret is discovered, and Monodramon gets into some big trouble! All of this in the next few episodes!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: It's about that time again! It's time for the next episode of Digimon! Welcome back everyone! Remember, a special chapter is coming, so send those questions and dares!

Garse: The digital world is waiting for you! We have a really big gift coming! We will be holding a contest for the best digimon oc! And the greatest oc will become a new character in the show! So send those ocs according to the form on Reader's account. May the best oc win!

Grademon: Reader does not own digimon, only a few of his own digimon, the ocs, and the plot. Thank you to any reviewers, followers, and favoriters.

Chapter 6

Belkai stretched on the bed as he got up. Coronamon was sleeping still, in a chair by the bed. Belkai couldn't help but feel bad for hogging the bed the previous night. Someone knocked on the door to the room he was in, and he opened it.

"You look well rested," Shoutmon said, grinning. "Mind if I come in?"

"O-Of course not," Belkai said hastily. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"I came to tell you that Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon want to see you. They're in one of the meeting rooms on the second floor from the top."

"Um, okay. Well, it was good to see you, Shoutmon. I'll be up right aw-"

"I'll send you up." Shoutmon moved aside a portrait on one of the walls and pushed the wall, and the room began to move in a similar fashion to an elevator. "You might want to hold onto something." Before Belkai had the chance to say anything, the room began moving with immense speed, and he ended up flat on the floor as Shoutmon simply stood there, tapping his foot impatiently. Coronamon, who had woken when the room originally began to move, was clinging to one of the few things in the room that would be unable to move for dear life.

The room stopped rising abruptly, and Belkai was sent a few feet in the air before crashing down on the floor again. "These things never move fast enough," Shoutmon said, shrugging. He opened the door to leave, completely unfazed by the speed at which they had just traveled. "See you later, kid!"

"That hurt," Belkai groaned as he stood, cracking his back.

"I don't even want to know why he turned our room into a speedy elevator," Coronamon said, letting go of the wall, which now had holes in it, shakily.

"Neither do I. I would have been fine walking up here." The two left the room and found themselves in a well decorated hall. Every door had a symbol on it, most likely representing a monarch.

"Belkai? Coronamon? You guys were called up here as well," Zeek asked as he came out of another room with a dazed Monodramon.

"It would seem we were all called up here." Garse and White Veemon entered the hall from around a corner. "Did you guys take an elevator or something?"

"You could say that," Monodramon said, trying to steady himself. Zeek nudged the dragon as it began to fall over, allowing it to finally regain its balance. "For some reason, Drasil, the pc, wants to speak with us."

"Strange, we were called up by Azulongmon and the other three animal monarchs," White Veemon said.

"Aw great, so we're getting split up again. Last time we did this, we got caught and arrested by those crazy digimon," Belkai complained. "I guess we better go, Coronamon. See you guys later." The duo ran off down the hall as a digimon, possibly a servant, exited a room.

"Excuse me," Garse said, catching the digimon's attention. "Where is the meeting room for the animal monarchs?"

The digimon stayed quiet, not moving from the spot, as though frozen. Zeek, who was disturbed by the digimon, walked down the hall with Monodramon, trying to ignore the digimon as he passed it.

"Garse, don't look at the digimon. It's a royal guard. The royal guard will not move unless one of higher or equal status is watching. Otherwise, they remain motionless before those of lower status." White Veemon looked to the guard as Garse turned his head, not looking at the guard. "Well, speak. Have the monarchs not told you of who I am?"

The guard shifted slightly to show that it had, yet remained silent. It did, however, draw a pair of swords from hidden sheaths and bow.

"Now I remember you," White Veemon said. "You're the mute, Karetenmon. I should have known you'd be up here. It has been a while, apprentice." Karetenmon sheathed his swords, hiding them in his violet feathers and black armor before nodding. Garse turned back towards the mute, who froze upon the start of the movement.

"You had an apprentice," the college student asked.

"Yes, I did. All I have to say is that he had potential. He still does, even for a mute." White Veemon nodded to Karetenmon, who relaxed at the gesture, moving even with Garse watching. "Though, he always was picked on for that fact. Mutes are considered inferior beings, even more than humans, due to their lack of speech."

Karetenmon made a motion with his hands, and the rookie nodded. "He says he will lead us to the meeting room."

"He speaks with sign language? I didn't know you digimon had that here."

"There was no need for you to know. Now come on, the monarchs are waiting for us." Karetenmon began to walk down the hall, followed closely by the partners. Garse, however, was too deep in thought to notice anything that was happening.

_So the digimon are more advanced than I had ever thought. They're not just fighting machines that eat any piece of food in sight, _Garse thought, recalling how digimon were portrayed in the old television shows. _There is so much more I need to learn about this place. I guess I'm not as smart as I originally thought._ In his thoughts, he didn't notice that Karetenmon had stopped, and bumped into the feathered samurai digimon, who turned, swords drawn in an instance, ready to protect himself.

"You still have your reflexes. That's good, but only when you haven't been struck already," White Veemon stated, displaying his knowledge.

Karetenmon bowed in apology to Garse, putting away the twin blades before turning to White Veemon. "I am sorry, sensei," a voice, similar to that of a teenage male, said in Garse's mind. He looked to White Veemon, who nodded, accepting the apology.

"Did he just-" White Veemon nodded, a smile on his face. "So, is this the room, Karetenmon," Garse asked, motioning towards the door they had stopped at.

"Yes," the voice said again as the royal guard nodded. An idea came to Garse, and he pulled out the D-phone and opened up the digimon app.

The phone glowed, and went black after a few seconds. A list of options appeared on the screen, and Garse looked over them.

"What are you doing," the albino dragon asked, looking at the phone-turned-digivice.

"I'm trying to find a way to bring Karetenmon with us." Garse tapped the scan button and pointed the phone at the ultimate level. A small beam of light hit the digimon, who in turn glowed slightly before turning to data, which entered the phone. An image of Karetenmon appeared on the screen, and the phone went back to the options. A quick tap of another option, materialize, had the ultimate in the spot where it had been not seconds before. "That's pretty cool. We have got to use this more often."

"I wouldn't suggest it. Come on. We need to go. No more playing with that phone of yours." White Veemon opened the door and walked in, leaving Garse with Karetenmon.

"Thank you for the help. If you ever need anything, just tell us," Garse said, bowing.

"Likewise," the teenage voice said as Karetenmon nodded, pushing Garse into the room and shutting the door.

"Come in," a feminine voice said as Belkai knocked on the door before him. The boy gulped as he turned the door knob and walked in, not expecting what he saw.

The room was empty, except for the three monarchs, each less intimidating than when upon their pedestals. "Y-You called for me," Belkai stuttered, as Cherubimon looked to him. The rabbit monarch watched the football player cautiously, a smug look on its face.

"You are Belkai, am I not correct? Seventeen, a smart student and well known football player, if I am not mistaken."

"How do you know that?"

"Easy. It is truly easy to watch you humans through electronic devices. Especially laptops and phones," Cherubimon said. "I also know about your condition and your mother. Such a sad, sad tragedy it is."

"Don't mock him, Cherubimon," Ophanimon said. "It's not something to take lightly."

Cherubimon scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Seraphimon and Ophanimon nodded to each other before the male seraph spoke.

"We apologize for any misgivings we have made to you. It is just, you are different from the other two for some reason." Belkai knew what they were talking about, but stayed silent. His mind was racing, with memories of what had happened before he entered the digital world playing and replaying in his head.

"You seem distracted," the voice of Ophanimon said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do you have something to say?"

"I know why I'm different," Belkai said. _I wish Coronamon was here with me._ "But, it's something I'd rather not talk about."

"That is fine. We do, however, have a request to make," Seraphimon said. "There are hard times coming, and we don't want those who will be most harmed to stay for the struggles."

"In other words, we want for you to return to the human world," the rabbit monarch said. A rift appeared in the air, and through it, Belkai could see the human world, and more specifically, his room.

"It is your choice. You can stay and fight, or you can go home and see your family," the female seraph said. "Just know, you cannot come back once you leave. And you cannot leave until the fighting is over. So, what do you choose?"

Me: Cliffhanger! I love these things! It always leaves the readers thinking what will happen!

Grademon: A choice is made, and the race for the drives begins! When a traitor emerges though, can the digidestined stick together, or will they fall apart? Find out by reading future chapters! And its over to you Garse!

Garse: Thanks! Drives will be found and lost. Dexmon's ambition will bring corruption. And with new digivolutions, the risks will be higher than ever. All of this in the next few episodes of Digimon: Re-Digitize! And don't forget! A contest for the best OC will be held for the next few episodes. The best OC will get an appearance sometime in the series for the rest, or at least most, of the series. Good luck, and may the best OC win!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm back everyone with the next installment of the Re-Digitize series! Several OCs have been sent to me, and I've seen a few good possibilities for winners! But, you guys can all send in more for the contest! The winning submission will be announced in a number of chapters! Sorry, but don't let the tension get to you.

Grademon: Yes, the contest is still in progress. For the sheet, please read Reader's bio. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and stayed with the story up to this point.

Garse: The writer only owns the plot and the OCs, nothing else.

Chapter Seven

Belkai looked to each of the monarchs before him, as well as the rift that would take him home. He could practically touch everything in the room from where he stood. Naturally, he took a step towards the rift, but did nothing more.

_I can't just leave the others. They could get themselves killed in the fighting._ The football player gritted his teeth, unable to decide between his friends or his home and family. _Why am I the one to make this choice? If it weren't for this idiotic disease, I would easily stay._ _Home is right there, though. I hate being in situations like this!_

Belkai looked to the rift, which was beginning to flicker like a light bulb. The flickering caught his attention, and he decided. The monarchs looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"I've decided to stay. My family can wait. The others will need all the help they can get." Ophanimon smiled at his decision, Seraphimon made no move to express himself, whereas Cherubimon frowned ever so slightly.

"Go then. The other digidestined should be in the main meeting hall by now," the female seraph said, waving a hand as the door opened. "I'm sure they'll be glad you made this choice."

Belkai nodded slightly, heading out to where Coronamon was waiting. He simply started to head down the hall, and the digimon jumped, trying to catch up. "Belkai, what happened in th-"

"Nothing, Coronamon. Let's just go, the others are most likely waiting."

White Veemon was impatient, mostly because of everything that he and Garse had just gone through with the animal monarchs. "The very nerve of them, trying to get me to stay and you to leave," he growled.

"I really agree with that," Garse said, shaking his head. "We're the best chance against Dexmon and at retrieving the drives."

"Speak for yourself. We had the same situation, but we denied immediately," Zeek said, Monodramon nodding in agreement. The doors to the room opened, and both Belkai and Coronamon stepped in, the rookie obviously concerned about his partner. "What about you guys? Did you get asked to leave?"

"Not that I know of," Coronamon said, watching his partner. The nine monarchs took solid form on their respective pedestals in a matter of seconds, stopping all conversations."

"Well, I guess it's decided," the tortoise monarch, Ebonwumon as Garse and the rookie form of Grademon had learned, said. "The lot of you can go, and that includes mini-Grademon."

"We do have a condition though," Ygidrasil said. "When the drives are together, they are to be brought here. There must not be a tenth monarch."

"What are you talking about," White Veemon yelled. "There has to be a tenth monarch! That's why the drives exist! You made them yourselves for that very purpose!"

"Yes, but now they must be destroyed," Azulongmon stated, the other monarchs nodding. "If one such as Dexmon were to retrieve all ten and be recognized, too much chaos would ensue and destroy the digital world. We are sorry, but it must be done." He lifted a claw, which held an orb of sorts, which he let go of. The orb floated over to Garse, and as he touched it, the orb entered his D-phone. "Now, what I have given you is a kind of tracking device. It will allow you to find the drives with more ease. Just be warned, there will be challenges."

"We're ready," Belkai said plainly, which caused more concern for Coronamon. "Garse, where to first?"

Garse raised an eyebrow for a moment, but opened up the digimon app none the less. A map opened up, and a small point indicated the closest drive to them. "It looks like we're going out east, towards an island off the coast."

Me: The destination is set! It's time to hit the road with the digidestined!

Grademon: Digivolutions await, loyalties are tested, and danger is always around the corner! How will the digidestined be able to stick together?

Garse: Time for a sneak peak! The first obstacle is about to rise, and who will rise to the challenge? Can there be something worse than Dexmon after the drives that is causing distress for the monarchs, which is the reason for their desire to destroy the drives? Find out next time on Digimon: Re-Digitize! And remember, the contest for a special OC appearance is still going on, so with the sheet on Reader's profile, send some in!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello everyone! We are back once more to Re-Digitize! I hope you all are excited about this! Also, in maybe three chapters, I'll announce the winning OC for the OC contest! So, keep sending those OCs in!

Grademon: Reader does not own digimon, only the plot and his three OCs.

Chapter Eight

Coronamon watched Belkai closely as the group left the city. The sun was halfway up in the eastern sky, but the rookie digimon did not mind. He was, after all, the sun layer digimon. He was concerned deeply for his partner, who was silent, and bore a cold, near dead look as he walked. The others either didn't notice, or they just ignored it, as they hadn't brought it up once.

"Belkai, are you sure you're okay," Coronamon asked, almost tripping over a root that poked through the dirt road, kicking up a little dust.

"Of course I am, Coronamon. Why wouldn't I be?" The way the senior football player spoke, the holy digimon knew he was lying. There was something going on in the teen's head, but he refused to talk about it.

Sighing, Coronamon looked forward once more. "I guess there isn't a reason." He fell silent, walking with towards the rising sun.

White Veemon, who was leading the group with Garse, looked back to see Coronamon, slightly depressed. The albino rookie assumed it had to do with his partner, as Belkai was acting differently than usual. He looked up to Garse, who was looking at his D-phone, checking the map again.

"How much farther till we hit the coast line," he asked. Garse looked away from the phone long enough to answer, then went straight back to it. _A few days,_ he thought. _It'll be taking too long if we can't speed things up._

White Veemon looked back, looking to Zeek and Monodramon. He could see the two of them whispering to each other, so he assumed they were getting along. _It's about time those two stopped bickering and started to actually talk._

"Zeek, when do you think I'll be able to digivolve," Monodramon mumbled. Zeek shrugged, not really knowing how to answer, or if he even should. "I feel like I'll need more strength for the upcoming battles. I don't know why, but I still feel that way."

"Well, it is a big foe we're up against, so I can understand," Zeek said. The both of them nodded, knowing that at some point, they would be in battle against Dexmon. Zeek shivered a little, thinking of how the machine had tried to kill Garse.

A beeping noise caught the attention of all six members of the group, and Garse checked a different part of his D-phone. "I completely forgot," Garse said, tapping at the screen. A bright light flashed in front of him, and the crow-man swordsman, Karetenmon, took form. He stood silently, but easily got in synch with the digidestined and their partners, walking silently. "Sorry about keeping you in there so long, Karetenmon."

The digimon looked to the college student, almost like he was conveying a telepathic message, which he was. Garse chuckled nervously, getting into a physically one sided conversation with the ultimate. Coronamon sighed, wishing that Belkai would talk to him about what was on his mind, when he noticed something.

If it had been someone else looking, they would have been blinded by the sun and not seen what was in front of it. Coronamon was resistant to the harsh rays, and was able to see through the glare and saw a figure approaching. It was obvious that the digimon was trying to use the sun to its advantage, but that would never get past the rookie.

"We've got company," he said, and the others all looked around for what he saw. "Don't bother looking, our guest is using the sun." White Veemon rubbed his chin in thought, and looked up as an idea came to mind.

"Coronamon, why don't we try to trick them as well? Monodramon, can you get a few rocks?" Coronamon knew instantly what the plan was, as the few stones that were around were like glass. If he were to use one to reflect the sunlight, the effect would be that of a mirror with the increased intensity from a magnifying glass.

"It will work if we do it right," he said. Monodramon went and grabbed stones as they continued, slower so that they could wait for the digimon. Belkai looked to his partner, surprised that the usually shy digimon was taking charge.

A half hour later, and the digimon was able to be seen by the entire group. It was all black, similar in shape to a large bird, with white teeth that were sharpened to daggers poking from its mouth. Belkai was the one to check on any data for the digimon.

"It's Saberdramon, a virus type. As a champion level, it is still pretty strong. Saberdramon uses an attack known as Dark Comet. Apparently, it will catch on fire with black flames, and charges like a bull from the sky. We have to be careful," Belkai said, gripping his D-phone.

"Thanks for the tip," Garse said. "Coronamon, are you ready?"

Coronamon nodded, pointing a finger at the piled up stones that Monodramon had gathered. "I'm all set to fire when this bird is in range."

"Good, because it's almost here! Duck in cover," White Veemon shouted. He, along with the others, ran to the cover of some trees, covering their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded.

The rookie level digimon waited as Saberdramon approached with immense speed, claws extended to attack. "Now I have you," he said, the bird mere meters away. "Holy Shoot!" A beam of pure sun light erupted from his fingertip, striking to mirror rocks. The light was sent everywhere, its brightness magnified by the reflective properties of the stones. A beam struck Saberdramon in the face, and the bird cawed, crashing down into the pile of stones rather than capturing the rookie.

Saberdramon got up, struggling with the temporary blindness. "How dare you blind me," it hissed. "I will not let a worm like you get in the way of Lord Dexmon's plans. Dark Comet!" Black flames twisted their way around the bird as it used the sense of smell to ram into Coronamon, taking flight and diving into another attack.

Coronamon rolled out of the way as the bird digimon dove, barely dodging the talons. He stood to aim another attack, but grunted in pain as he tried to lift his arm. _I can't believe it. I'm stuck in this with a gimp arm. Where are the others?_

"Re-digitize!" Garse's voice rang along the road, and a bright light escaped the trees.

Vanguardmon burst out of the foliage, sword raised for a massive strike. Saberdramon cawed, charging the massive dragon. Sword met talons, and the two entered a slight stalemate that the bird quickly over came, biting at the dragon's arm.

The champion cried out in pain, and began to lose ground as he was pushed back by an onslaught of attacks. Coronamon managed to stand and get out of the way before he was crushed, holding his arm as pain shot through his entire being. The rookie saw his partner running towards him before he began to lose consciousness.

"Hey, are you okay," Belkai asked, shaking his partner, who ended up breathing in sharply from his arm. Coronamon looked his partner in the eyes, barely able to stand any more.

"I'll be fine, just a popped socket, that's all," he groaned, his knees beginning to buckle.

"No, you won't. Not until someone does this." Before the holy digimon could react, Belkai had grabbed him and pushed his shoulder back, and another wave of pain echoed through his data. "It doesn't hurt for long. Now, come on. We have a fight to win."

The sun layer shifted his arm, still pained but not as bad as before, and nodded. A light exploded from Belkai's pocket, and he pulled out the D-phone.

"Let's do this." The football player spun the phone in his hand, and the key pad for digivolution opened up on the screen when the phone stopped the rotation. "Just as the dawn brings hope, we'll bring victory to this battle! Re-digitize!" A quick movement of his thumb implemented the three digit code, and the light enveloped Coronamon.

"This feels amazing! Coronamon, digivolve to-" The light became as bright as the sun and was gone in seconds. In the place of the rookie was a lion-like champion. Armor covered its shoulders and the thighs of its hind legs. Massive claws spread from all four paws, and a pair of red-feathered wings sprouted from the shoulders. The tip of the tail and the mane were blazing flames that shone like a star in the night sky. A miniature helmet sat upon his head, covering the scalp for protection. "-Firamon!"

Me: And there it is! The second digivolution of the story! Nice choice, if I say so myself.

Grademon: Next time! Firamon has come to the battle! But will he be enough to stop what lies beyond the bird? And will Belkai ever tell the others about what happened between him and the monarchs? Over to you, Garse!

Garse: And now for the sneak peek! The final digivolution approaches! More trouble lies ahead, but what will a mysterious stranger hold for the digidestined? Is the stranger friend or foe? A drive awaits with a test, and soon, more secrets are revealed about each of the digidestined! All in the next several episodes of Digimon: Re-Digitize!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: We're back with the next installment of Digimon: Re-Digitize! Two more chapters for people to send in OCs for the contest! So, send them in with the sheet on my page!

Grademon: Reader does not own digimon, only the three OCs and the plot, as well as the two digimon he created.

Chapter Nine

Firamon snarled, watching as Saberdramon stopped the onslaught of attacks on Vanguardmon. The bird digimon cawed at the lion, its eyes narrowing in disgust. Belkai stood by his partner, D-phone still in hand.

"We should do this together," he said, getting onto Firamon's back, holding his fur tightly, unable to touch the mane that would serve as a better grip. "Let's teach that bird a lesson!"

Firamon roared in response, pawing the ground the same way a bull that was about to charge would. He spread his wings, and with a leap, was in the air, growling. "I'm having a craving for chicken at the moment," he joked, glaring at his prey.

"I'm not a chicken," Saberdramon squawked, charging. "Dark Comet!"

Firamon scoffed, angering the bird further. He ran through the air, easily making the attack miss. Saberdramon, enraged by the insulting battle style, turned around and tried to attack from below.

"Hold onto something, things are about to get heated," Firamon said, and Belkai nodded, holding onto the fur tighter than before. "Flame Dive!" Orange flames surrounded Firamon and his rider, burning neither of them. He roared, descending head first, his front legs out and ready to strike with the flaming claws. The two digimon crashed into one another, and smoke billowed out, surrounding them.

"I can't see them," Garse said, helping White Veemon, who had degenerated, stand.

"It's the same with us," Zeek said. "If Belkai gets himself killed, his parents will murder us." Monodramon sighed, shaking his head and raising his arms, the small blade-like wings growing in size.

"Air Wave!" The violet dragon swung both arms, producing a massive wind that blew the smoke away. His wings returned to normal and he smirked at the gawking expressions he received.

"Why didn't you ever do that before," Zeek cried, shaking the digimon.

"I'm a pacifist! I only fight when necessary!" The two of them growled at one another, and White Veemon snickered at the scene.

"I guess they really will never change," Garse mumbled, looking back to the sky. Saberdramon and Firamon were glaring at each other, but only the bird was injured. With a final caw, the virus-type began to crash down to the ground, its body fading as data escaped into the air. Firamon ran through the air towards the others, and Belkai was waving, standing on the lion's back like it was a skateboard.

"That was amazing! I really need to do that more often," he said, hopping off as Firamon landed and returned to his rookie level. "We took out that bird for certain."

Karetenmon, who had been watching for more foes from a tree, jumped down and landed right between Belkai and Garse, scaring the football player into jumping into his partner's arms.

"You really need to lose some weight," Coronamon groaned, collapsing under the weight. Karetenmon cocked his head, looking to Garse for reassurance.

"They're fine, I think," he said. The raven-man nodded in understanding, and lifted Belkai to his feet with one hand. He bowed slightly before his form flickered and he was between the bickering partners, bashing their heads together.

"That hurt," Zeek said, dazed from the unexpected collision as he and Monodramon slid to the ground.

"You said it," the dragon whimpered before they both fell unconscious. Karetenmon threw both over his shoulder, cocking his head to ask something.

_Are we leaving soon_, he asked telepathically, allowing Belkai and Coronamon to hear his question as well.

The two looked around, trying to find the source of the voice as Garse burst into laughter. White Veemon nodded to his old student, who bowed, though, not to a degree that would cause him to drop his cargo. Garse began to explain everything to Belkai and his partner, both of them wide eyed from the story.

"So, he's a mute? And he uses his mind to communicate," Belkai said, his friend nodding in confirmation. "That's, wow."

The group continued to stay there for a period of time, not knowing that a stranger was watching, hidden in the shadows. The stranger held a D-phone in its hand, the screen lit to show a digimon.

"Are they the digidestined," the digimon asked, the voice muffled.

"Yes. We've found them finally," the stranger said, barely audible and muffled from the cloak the covered its face and body. The stranger slid farther into the shadows, watching the group from a distance.

Me: And there is the first depiction of the OC! Just two more chapters till you all see who the OC is! I hope the tension is killing you all (not literally! I need you readers!)!

Grademon: The test for the drive waits, but what does this stranger want with the digidestined? Are they also digidestined, or are they a powerful foe? Find out next time!

Garse: And here I am with a sneak peek for future episodes! A race for the second drive, with an even bigger prize waiting! Dexmon's first general appears, with a task to kill! And, the shroud is removed from the stranger! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Here we go again! This is the final chapter before I announce the winner of my OC contest! So, send in any last minute entries! I'll be waiting for them!

Grademon and Garse: Let's get this chapter rolling! Reader does not own digimon, only the plot and his OCs.

Chapter Ten

Karetenmon stood guard over the group from the shadows as the group advanced towards the coast. Coronamon and Belkai were talking just behind Garse and White Veemon, Zeek and Monodramon bringing up the rear. Zeek was gritting his teeth, much to the annoyance of his partner, who was ready to crack.

"Zeek, please stop with the teeth. It's getting on my nerves," Monodramon said, resisting the urge to send a blast of air into his face. Zeek scowled at his partner, but stopped none the less, resorting to muttering under his breath. Coronamon and Belkai both snickered at them, only angering Zeek.

"Don't laugh at us," Zeek said, his hands in fists. Belkai rolled his eyes, knowing that Zeek would never hit him, and went back to talking with his partner.

Karetenmon noticed something was off about the way Zeek was acting, and realized the boy was simply jealous. It made sense, as Monodramon was the only partner digimon that had yet to even reach his champion level. He wished he was able to talk to him, as he knew the feeling. He also knew that the last to digivolve was usually the most powerful, but he did not wish to startle the boy with his form of communication.

He shifted his attention to a point ahead, where he managed to see a few leaves in a tree shift slightly, like the nonexistent wind was blowing. _Someone's watching us,_ he thought, silently rushing through the shadows towards the point. He was surprised to see a cloaked figure, a human, watching the digidestined. He drew a blade from one of his sheathes, but before he could move, a digimon was upon him. It crashed into him, and he fell out of the tree, crying out silently before spreading his black wings and stopping his fall.

_Who are you,_ he questioned the stranger, sending his thoughts out. The stranger watched him for a bit, unresponsive, and pulled out a D-phone. The digimon that had attacked him was loaded into the device, and the human slipped out of Karetenmon's sharp eye sight, vanishing in a way that many would think of as disappearing into thin air. The raven-man digimon narrowed his eyes, but was unable to find any trace of the cloaked human. He decided to report back to his former teacher, flying towards the group.

_Sensei, I saw a human watching us. I could not tell who it was as their partner attacked me. I could not get a good view of the partner either,_ he sent out, his master nodding.

"Good work, Karetenmon. Resume scouting ahead of us for now," White Veemon said. Karetenmon, who had landed in a kneeling position to report, stood and bowed his head before his form simply melted away as he returned to the shadows to scout.

"What is it," Garse asked, pulling out his D-phone to check the map.

"We were being spied on. It was another human." Garse looked to the former royal guard in shock, Zeek and Belkai wearing similar expressions.

"Another human? But, how is that possible," Coronamon asked. "I thought Belkai, Zeek, and Garse were the only ones to come here."

"I believed the same thing," White Veemon said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "It seems that we thought wrong."

Monodramon looked around, watching for any signs of another human as Garse and White Veemon were bombarded with questions by the others. Looking the way they were heading, he could visibly see the ocean, shimmering on the horizon. _We don't have much further to go for the first drive,_ he thought. The sound of a twig snapping caught his attention, and twisting around, his blade-wings expanded. "Air Wave!"

The attack slammed into a number of trees, and a voice cried out as someone fell from one of them. The person rolled a few feet until they landed in a sitting position, rubbing their back. "That hurt," the human said, their voice muffled by the cloak.

"And what have we here," Monodramon said, walking up to the human. He whistled, grabbing the attention of the others, who gawked when they saw the human. "Is there a reason you're watching us?"

"Huh? Oh sh-" Monodramon whipped around, slamming his tail into the person's head as they began to curse. "Will you stop hitting me!?"

"I will when you tell us what we want to know, and when you stop swearing." The human growled through the cloak, and sighed.

"Fine." Monodramon motioned for the others to gather around, raising a clawed hand. He was quick with it, and before the person could even react, he lashed out, removing the cloak.

The digidestined and the partner digimon stared in shock at the human. For a good minute, no one made a move. Garse was the first to recover, but was not the first to react or speak.

"I know you," Zeek said, his shock gone in seconds.

The person smiled at Zeek, though not in a happy way. It was more of a mocking smile, or even a sarcastic smirk. "I'm glad you remember me, Zeek. It's been a while."

Me: And that's it! The OC will be officially introduced in the next chapter! And, who is it? You guys decide by sending in those entries!

Grademon: A person from the past of Zeek? How will this affect the mission for the drives? The first test waits on an off shore island, with a guardian to defeat with the test. Find out who the drive goes to next time!

Garse: Drives are being found by both the digidestined and by Dexmon! The race continues for the very first drive! The shadows hide a secret for one of the digidestined, and a new digivolution, past the champion arrives! The power of the ultimate level is about to be released! All of this, and more, in the next several episodes of Digimon: Re-Digitize!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: This is the moment you've all been waiting for! I am about to announce the winner of my contest!*grabs an envelope* Okay, and the winner, of the OC contest, is... Drum roll please.

Grademon: On it, Reader!*drum roll*

Me: Thanks. And... CONGRAGULATIONS TO KITEFIRE! The winning OC was Sabrina Garnet Williams! Thank you to all those who entered! I hope you all continue to read and review my story! I don't own digimon, only my OCs and the plot. Kitefire owns her OC.

Chapter Eleven

"I'm glad you remember me."

Zeek was unable to believe that the girl before him was the shy girl just down the street from his house. Sabrina was with her black hair tied back with the same pink ribbon. She was a little shorter than himself at five foot six. Her eyes were the exact same shade of green, and definitely looked the same she had when she left.

"Well, is there something you'd like to say," she said, standing and brushing dust off of herself. She couldn't hold a glare for the life of her, which wasn't surprising, being she was one of the nicest girls Zeek knew.

"Um, i-it's nice to see you," he stuttered, earning questioning looks from the others. White Veemon was about to ask something of Zeek when a voice caught his attention.

"A-Are you White Veemon? Th-The rookie form o-of G-Grademon," a female voice asked.

Sabrina pulled a pink D-phone from a pocket of her denim skirt, which was short, making all three of the boys blush, and tapped the screen a couple times. A light flashed, and a small white digimon with rabbit-like ears, a moon pendant on her breast, a yellow moon on the back of each hand and on her forehead. A stubborn hair-like projection stuck up from the moon on her forehead, and there was a purple trim to various parts of her body.

"To the two of you," Sabrina said to Belkai and Garse, "I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Garnet Williams. This is my partner, Lunamon."

Coronamon was on edge as soon as the lunar digimon took form, being she was the moon and he was the sun. White Veemon noticed, knowing the situation almost immediately. He moved to speak again, but was crushed in a bear hug by Sabrina, squealing like he was a pair of shoes.

"He's adorable! He's like a stuffed animal! And- I should probably stop," she said, setting him down. Zeek was smiling slightly, and it was obvious the others were both on the verge of laughter. "I'm so stupid! I'm sorry, I can't control myself at times."

Lunamon sighed, but looked down when White Veemon gave her a questioning look. Monodramon turned, watching everything, wondering why he wasn't involved as well. He had been the one to get the girl out of hiding after all.

_Don't worry, you are not forgotten._ Karetenmon slid out of the shadows ever so slightly, but not enough to be spotted from above, should another flying digimon pass by. _Am I welcome into this, gathering?_

"Of course," Sabrina said. Zeek saw something flash against her neck bone, and recognized a necklace she wore. It was silver and heart shaped, and he was surprised she had never removed it.

_I can't believe she still has it. After years as well._ He looked away so neither of the other digidestined would notice as he zoned out, remembering older times.

White Veemon was more curious about the female partners than anything, as they seemed to have opposite personalities. Then again, so did he and Garse for the most part. But they were complete opposites. Lunamon was shy, especially around him, he noticed, while Sabrina was outgoing. Though, he didn't like the way she was outgoing. She had, after all, just crushed him to death pretty much.

Lunamon glanced at him but looked away again, much to his confusion. He didn't know why she was more shy around him, and decided he would think about it at a later time. "Garse, we should go."

"You're right. Zeek, Belkai, come on. That drive isn't going to wait for us."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You three are after the drives? Why am I not surprised?"

Me: Sorry if this was, confusing and just all around. I'm challenging myself by writing with a character that I'm not used to the style of. I usually use characters I can relate to, so writing someone the opposite of me is confusing. So, I apologize. But I'll continue to try until I get it right, so wish me luck with future chapters!

Grademon: What is the connection between Zeek and Sabrina? Why is Lunamon so shy around White Veemon? How do these new comers know about the drives? Find out next time!

Garse: And a sneak peek! Either I smell a few crushes, or an over cooked burrito. I'm hoping its not the latter. Digivolutions await, and the strength of the ultimate level is unleashed! And, the second drive can be obtained, with a race? All of this in the next several episodes!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: YAY! I'm back with Re-Digitize! Yay!

Grademon: Yes! I'll be back in the story soon as well!

Me: Spoiler!(face plants)

Garse and Grademon: That's what you get for watching episode twelve of Xros Wars!

Akari: Sex Appeal!(blows a kiss)

Garse: Ah! Run!

Grademon: Reader does not own digimon! Only his OCs!

Chapter Twelve

The coastal town was spread out below the digidestined and their partners. Made up of huts, it was full of digimon doing business or heading to the docks. Boats of varying styles and designs were tied to the docks, waiting to head out to sea.

White Veemon, though he was glad that they had finally arrived, was more curious as to why Lunamon seemed to stay away from him or hold her head low when she had to be nearby. The albino shrugged and looked to the four humans, who were in a discussion of how they should go about the next hour or so. He was annoyed that Zeek was looking at a certain point near Sabrina's neck bone, feeling he was being his usual self.

The former royal guard sent out his thoughts, and upon hearing them, Karetenmon moved out of the shadows like a blur and smacked the teen upside the head, mentally scolding him. Lunamon laughed a little, receiving a look from White Veemon. She blushed and hid her face, no longer laughing.

"I wasn't being like that, honestly," Zeek said. "I was just looking at something."

"And, what would that be," Sabrina asked, causing him to turn a deep shade of red.

"J-Just something I found familiar," he stuttered, causing Garse and Belkai to chuckle before they began to head down the path towards the small town.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Garse said. "Not with Dexmon on the hunt for the drives as well."

"That's right," Grademon's rookie form said, following his partner alongside Coronamon. Monodramon began to push the other two down the path, only for them to move apart and have the violet dragon cry out, rolling down the hill in a fashion similar to a boulder. Lunamon followed behind Sabrina and Zeek, trying to keep her distance from White Veemon, who sighed, stopping until he was able to walk beside the lunar digimon.

"Is there a reason you're so shy around me," White Veemon asked. Lunamon looked away shyly again, her voice muffled as she spoke. "You can talk to me like anyone else, you know. I'm not of the royal guard anymore. I'm also not like others who act high and mighty. So, come on, repeat what you said, and do so like I was someone else."

Lunamon just turned a bright pink at the face, but did look up reluctantly. She whispered so that White Veemon was unable to hear her. He sighed, deciding that a time would come when she wasn't so shy around him.

Looking ahead, he saw that Monodramon had finally stopped, though, he had rolled right into an elderly looking digimon. It was a Neptunemon, a trident in one hand and a fish-like tail instead of legs. He hovered a foot above the ground, but was still close enough to it for a rolling Monodramon to hit him.

"Are you alright, little rookie," the Olympian digimon asked, cocking his head slightly. He had a slight accent, like he had been around during the age of the Roman Empire, though the digital world wasn't that ancient. But it was still possible for that to be the case.

Monodramon was wide eyed, obviously frightened by the aquatic mega level before him, and remained silent. Zeek ran up and helped the dragon to its feet before turning to Neptunemon.

"Sorry about that, he's fine," Zeek said nervously, scratching the back of his head. Neptunemon raised a scaled part of his face where a human eyebrow would be, looking to Monodramon, who had started to shake, his knees slowly buckling.

"I doubt that is the case. Then again, it is not very often that a dragon digimon of the land and air comes here and runs into me. I wouldn't be surprised if the poor thing has a fear of water, being more unstable than its natural territory." Neptunemon turned to head into the town, but stopped as he looked back and noticed White Veemon, his eyes widening. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Never thought you'd see what day," Belkai asked. Neptunemon settled onto the ground, as if he was resting from hovering so long.

"The day that the mighty Grademon came to my village. I thought that a mighty warrior, no matter the level, would never bother coming to such a small settlement. I welcome you all as the elder of the village." Neptunemon bowed his head slightly before he went back to levitating and turned the rest of the way, floating into the village. White Veemon blinked in confusion but shook his head, leading the group behind the elder.

As soon as the albino set foot in the town, digimon stopped what they were doing and looked to him, whispering to each other. Coronamon found it strange, but ignored the whispers as they moved further in. White Veemon was disturbed that so many were whispering the moment they saw him, but hid his distress well.

Neptunemon looked back to the digidestined and smiled, leading them to the docks. "I assume that you are after the Storm Drive, correct? That is usually why digimon such as yourselves, land and air based, come here. A boat to the island?"

"How did you-" Sabrina stopped midsentence, smiling a little. "He's a smart one."

"Yes, I am," the elder confirmed. "I have knowledge beyond my years. Now, there is a boat that can make it to the island, but you'll have to defeat the captain. He is the only one who knows the safest way through the storms that the drive uses to protect itself. Sadly, he is undefeated, even by mega levels such as myself."

Garse was surprised by the fact, but had a feeling that they would succeed. He looked to Zeek, remembering that he was the only one that, as far as he knew, was unable to get his partner to the champion level. He didn't know about Sabrina though. "We'll challenge the captain."

"I thought so," Neptunemon said. "Come. It is not much further."

Garse and Belkai each looked to their partner, pulling out their D-phones and opening the digimon app, setting it for digivolution. "It's time to re-digitize," they said, imputing their respective codes and unlocking their partners' next levels.

"White Veemon, digivolve to, Vanguardmon!"

"Coronamon, digivolve to, Firamon!" The two champion levels walked on either side of the group, drawing much attention from the locals.

Neptunemon turned as soon as they were at the docks. "This is the ship," he said, motioning towards a massive boat, much like a pirate's ship, anchored down to the dock. A digimon stood by the ramp, wearing a pirate captain's outfit, the jacket's collar and hat hiding his face. His right arm was a cannon, while the left ended with a hook.

"That's Hookmon, a champion level pirate digimon," Sabrina said, reading the data on her D-phone. "His main attack is Tidal Cannon, which you don't want to be hit by. Let's show these boys how it's done, Lunamon!" The phone spun on a corner, the screen flashing to the key pad. Sabrina imputed her code and held the phone, screen facing away from her. "With the grace of the darkest night and the light of a crescent moon, it is time to re-digitize!"

"Lunamon, digivolve to-" Lunamon grew in size until she was a little shorter than Sabrina, a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands. A silver mask covered part of her face, and violet tentacles stood up, coming from her back. Yellow and purple covered areas of her white body. "-Lekismon!"

Monodramon gawked at the three champions as they readied to battle Hookmon. "So, ye be wanting a ride on me ship, do yer? Well, ye will need to fight fer a ride! Tidal Cannon!" Hookmon aimed his right arm as a blast of water shot at the three champions, but Vanguardmon, using his sword like a shield, blocked the water. Monodramon saw a chance to strike and, extending his wings, he took to the air, ready to attack.

"Air Wave!" The attack hit the captain dead on, but did nothing more than move his jacket a little. "That's not good." A burst of water hit him in the face almost instantly, and he started to crash down towards the water. "Zeek! Help me!"

Zeek saw his partner falling, and, not thinking as the dragon crashed into the sea, dove in, surfacing mere seconds later with it. "Next time, don't fly over water if you know you can't swim." He looked back to see Firamon getting slammed into the water, Vanguardmon being sent crashing a few feet away. Lekismon was the only one left able to battle Hookmon at the moment as the other champions reverted to their rookie levels, flinching.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon summoned two orbs of water, one in each hand, and threw them as fast balls. Hookmon dodged the first, but took a hit to the head with the second. He stumbled back a little but regained his footing with ease.

"Well, the lass has some punch. Don't be thinkin' that be enough to win. Davey Jones Slam!" The hook on his left arm doubled in size, and Hookmon smashed it down, barely missing Lekismon. She readied another Moon Night Bomb, but was too slow as the hook slammed into her side and she crashed onto the dock, reverting to her previous level.

Zeek felt anger flood him as he saw Hookmon laugh in triumph over the others. "Monodramon, I say we teach this guy a lesson!" His D-phone glowed and flew out of his pocket and moved in an infinite sign before Zeek got a hold of it and imputed a code as the key pad took to the screem. "We have a purpose for being here, and we will not let you stop us! Let's re-digitize!" A black light shot out of the phone's screen and surrounded Monodramon completely.

"Monodramon, digivolve to-" The light fomed an orb as Monodramon grew in size, his body contorting. Once more his body was outlined by the dark, and it entered him as if he absorbed it. The champion level was serpentine with a skull-like head. Yellow feathers popped from the base of the head, red, slitted eyes in the sockets. Leathery crimson wings were the only limbs. "-Airdramon!"

"Go kick him like a tin can for me, Airdramon!" Airdramon nodded, his eyes falling upon Hookmon, the slitted pupils narrowing like he was looking at prey. In a split second, the dragon was upon the captain of the vessel,wrapping around him.

"Release me, ye scurvy serpent! I'll gut ye like the snake ye be!"

"Not this time," Airdramon hissed. "Solar Twister!" Sunlight struck his body, heating it up immensly as he began to manuever his body in a circle, releasing the pirate as he picked up speed. The heat was released in waves from the dragon's body, turning into a twister of burning gales that tore at Hookmon, burning his hat and coat slowly but surely.

"He's gonna kill the guy," Garse said, helping White Veemon up.

"If he goes, so do our chance at that drive! Coronamon, can you fight?"

Coronamon moaned, barely conscious, and White Veemon sighed. He blinked, and Karetenmon moved into sight, swords drawn. Airdramon stopped his attack and hissed at the mute, striking like a rearing snake would, snapping his jaws. Hookmon collapsed from the burns, exhausted.

Neptunemon floated forward, a stern look on his face. Airdramon saw him moving closer and hissed, striking. The Olympian held up a hand, and a burst of water surrounded the champion, reverting him to his rookie form, unconscious. "It would seem that you have passed. Yes, Monodramon here seems unable to control his champion level stregth, but none the less, you four humans with your partners have defeated Hookmon, my underling and the test of the Storm Drive. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Zeek pulled himself out of the water and onto the dock beside the others as Neptunemon pointed his spear to the sea. A burst of light in the distance rose from a island on the horizon, growing closer at a rapid rate. The light stopped, hovering above the dock, and revealed what was hidden inside, an ocean blue memory card of sorts that floated down, hanging just over Neptunemon.

"Is that what I think it is," White Veemon asked, looking at the object in awe. Lunamon was surprised at the albino's reaction, only to be shocked as it floated closer to the digidestined.

"Yes, it is. Placed in my care by the sovereign Azulongmon, behold, the Storm Drive! Take this drive with care, as it is the first of the ten, and many will try to steal it from you. Let the drive decide who is worthy to be the next guardian."

The drive floated closer, just in front of Garse's face. For a moment, it stayed there, then it moved on to Belkai, and onto Sabrina. As soon as it was infront of Zeek, it glowed immensly, shrinking in size and entering his D-phone. The black phone glowed blue for a few seconds, but the light was gone as quickly as it started. Neptunemon smiled, nodding in aproval of the drive's decision.

"Zeek, take care with that drive. I wish you luck on your travels, digidestined. And, young Garse, the location of the next drive should be visible for you now."

Garse checked and was glad to see that it was true. "Look's like we're going north now, to a mountain." He looked to the west, where the sun was barely above the horizon. "It looks like night time has arrived. We need to go somewhere to rest." Zeek sneezed, only creating some laughter from Neptunemon.

"You may stay in the village until you are ready to leave. But tonight, we celebrate!"

Me: Yay! A party! And they have the first of the ten drives! Ten percent of the journey is done!

Grademon: What makes a party better than a little dance, huh? But I doubt the night will end with good feelings with the first drive now able to be taken with simplicity. Over to the sneak peek corner with Garse, who is currently on the run from Akari... So, no sneak peek this time. Sorry for the inconvenience. Stop chasing our sneak peek guy, Akari! We need him!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Yes! Chapter thirteen of Re-Digitize is now live! Yippee!

Grademon: Yay! I'm coming closer to my arrival!

Garse: I got rid of crazy Akari finally... Reader does not own digimon only his OCs. Kitefire still owns Sabrina.

Chapter Thirteen

As soon as the sun was fully set, cheers rang through the fishing village at the news that someone had obtained the Storm Drive. Digimon that were in the area at the moment congratulated the digidestined and their partners, showering them with gifts of food.

Zeek chuckled nervously as he received the most attention alongside Monodramon, who had woken not even an hour before. They were in the center of Neptunemon's village, a large bonfire blazing with various digimon dancing around it. He looked over to Sabrina, a thought in mind when he saw a few couples dancing around the inferno. She seemed bored somewhat with just sitting there doing nothing.

White Veemon noticed as Zeek leaned close to Sabrina, whispering something that he could not make out, though he knew what the teenager had said in a few seconds. He watched as Zeek and Sabrina walked into the crowd of dancing digimon, joining in on their own. Several musicians were playing on instruments in the north eastern corner of the village square, changing the song they were playing every few minutes or so.

The albino looked over to where Lunamon was, and noticed that she seemed a little distracted, watching all the dancing. He took advantage of that and moved closer to her at a gradual pace so she wouldn't see him coming. Lunamon continued to watch the dancing crowd as White Veemon sat by her, watching silently as well.

A few minutes later, the two of them noticed as Garse was dragged into the crowd by a female digimon, a mermaimon, redder than a tomato. White Veemon ended up blowing his cover by snickering, scaring the living day lights out of Lunamon.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that," Lunamon stuttered, trying to sound angered. White Veemon just raised the ridge where an eyebrow would be present, questioning her with a simple look. She blushed and looked away, unable to look him in the eye, but the dragon rookie denied that for her, forcing her to look at him.

"As I said before, I am just like anyone else. There's no need to be shy. After all, we are part of the same team, are we not?" He waited for an answer, but the lunar digimon was frozen from her shyness. "Well, how about we go out there? We can't let our partners have all the fun, can we?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the sides, her face a bright pink the entire time.

Coronamon nudged both Belkai and Monodramon, both of whom had dozed off, pointing towards the three groups. Belkai almost died of laughter metaphorically when he saw the mermaimon trying to dance with Garse, the guy with two left feet. Monodramon gawked when he saw Zeek and Sabrina dancing in perfect synch, like they had done such a thing before. The biggest surprise was when they saw the two rookies moving together to join in the dancing.

"Is this really happening," Belkai asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "Oh man, it is! Great, so now Zeek has the only human girl in this world for himself, and White Veemon got her partner."

"Reminds me of old fairy tales in a way," Coronamon said. "White Veemon is a knight as an ultimate, and the knights always get the cute or beautiful girls. I'm kind of jealous." Belkai looked at his partner in surprise, not expecting him to feel jealous of anything.

Monodramon, however, was gone without either one noticing, trying to find a partner to dance with. A few palmon and floramon laughed when they saw him, but he ignored that, looking around still. He bumped into a rather attractive digimon, known as an angewomon, at one point, but Karetenmon was a little faster and beat the rookie to the catch, mentally asking her. She just had to accept, leaving Monodramon moping as he walked back to Coronamon and Belkai, only, Coronamon was gone.

"Hey, where's Coronamon?" Belkai turned Monodramon around and they both burst into laughter as the floramon and palmon dragged the poor solar digimon into the crowd of dancers, pulling him in every direction as he mouthed for help.

Another couple of hours passed, and midnight arrived. The celebrations were still going on, though Zeek and Sabrina had stopped dancing, partially out of exhaustion, mostly to save Garse from the mermaimon that was mauling him.

"Thanks for the help, you guys," Garse said, gulping down some water. "She was crazy!"

"We could tell," Belkai snickered, high fiving Monodramon. Coronamon had been able to settle all the girl digimon down and was taking turns with each, mainly because he was afraid that if he didn't they'd tear him to shreds. Monodramon snickered as he was forced to be with so many out of fear.

Zeek stretched, lying back as he watched the other dancers. Within seconds, he was snoring, and the other digidestined chuckled as they discussed what they should do. Monodramon joined in, so no one noticed as Karetenmon went missing, along with Lunamon and White Veemon.

Lunamon blushed slightly as she sat next to White Veemon near the docks, looking out to the sea. She was grateful that he had danced with her, though she felt it would eventually come back to bite her. White Veemon had a similar feeling, but none the less stayed silent for a few moments.

"You are very good at dancing," White Veemon said, glad that his scaly skin would hide the heat rising in his cheeks. "It was fun."

"I-I guess so," Lunamon said, looking away. White Veemon was about to say something more when a couple of noises caught the attention of both rookies.

"I'll check what it is. Do you want to stay here, just in case?"

"I'm not fragile. We'll check it together," Lunamon said without stuttering to the albino's surprise. He nodded in response, and they crept over to where the noises were coming from, looking carefully in case it was an enemy of sorts.

Both of them gagged a little when they saw Karetenmon with the angewomon. "By the tenth monarch, get a room!" White Veemon shouted, surprising both of the ultimates.

_I apologize, sensei,_ was Karetenmon's mental response as he and Angewomon moved away, covering themselves.

"Please tell me he isn't like that always," Lunamon pleaded, pulling at her eyelids. "That image is burned into my brain now."

"I thought I raised and trained him better than that," the albino rookie muttered. "For him to do something like that is unheard of from my knowledge." He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead as he shook his head. "This will be very awkward for me, as I haven't even told him the mature things in life."

At the last statement, the both of them burst into laughter, though it was partially forced, the image of the event far too fresh in their minds. "Let us promise never to go that far till a distant future should it ever happen," Lunamon said, and the former member of the royal guard nodded in agreement.

Another noise caught their attention, but they knew it wasn't something similar. The noise had come from the air, and the sound of wing beats ran through the village. The two rookies ran back to the town square and met with the digidestined, one of them covered in a pie, and the other two partners, Coronamon obviously in a state of discomfort from being pulled in so many directions at once.

"When this is over, I am so getting you four back," Zeek growled, pulling out his D-phone at the same time as the other digidestined. Sabrina smiled innocently, holding the phone to the air to find the incoming digimon.

"I've got it," Garse said. "We've got a DexDorugoramon, a mega level virus. Be cautious of its Death Metal. It'll smash you to bits with that attack."

The wing beats stopped just above the village, but the mega was still out of sight. All of the villagers and locals looked around, frightened as a roar rang through the night, echoing in the distance. A flash of light went off directly over the bonfire, and the fire went out like a candle being blown out.

The sound of massive feet crashing into the ground shook the area surrounding the village as DexDorugoramon landed, looking around the dark. His body had green streams of glowing data all over it, outlining its massive shape but revealing no more than the shape of a massive dragon.

Neptunemon floated calmly to the other mega, his trident at rest. "I am sorry, virus. Is there something you require?"

A pair of burning red eyes opened, looking at the Olympian. "Where is the drive," the mega hissed. "Give me the drive this instant, or I will destroy this village."

"I am sorry, but the drive has been claimed and is gone."

"You lie. I can smell it. And, I smell humans. Those pesky digidestined are here." A claw went straight through Neptunemon's chest and out his back, blue blood pouring from the wound. He coughed as his body shook violently before he died, sliding off the claw and laying on the ground as he slowly turned back into data.

Gasps echoed through the village, and Sabrina covered her mouth as blue blood soaked the area. It took all the willpower they had for the humans not to get sick at the sight. DexDorugoramon licked some of the blood off his claw, flicking the rest onto the half way deleted body, growling in pleasure.

"I love the taste of blood as a late night snack. Now, to you humans, hand over the drive, or I, the second in command under Lord Dexmon, shall slaughter the villagers, and then-" He stopped himself there, laughing maliciously. "And then, I'll consume your partners, and to finish, I'll peel the skin and muscle from your bodies for dessert." He made a sickening sound like he had licked his lips. "Now, make a choice, humans."

Me: Sheesh, talk about gruesome! He just drank blood like a vampire! Nasty! I think I'm gonna be sick!(runs off)

Grademon: The second in command!? A mega!? Oh man, the digidestined have things cut out for them! And they all just barely reached champion! But will a storm be able to save them? Find out next time!

Garse:(finishes puking his guts out) That was way too descriptive... Anyways, the ower of the ultimate level is unleashed with the help of a new friend to come! And, wait a second, was there some Karetenmon/Angewomon here? I hope it doesn't come in the future. I really shouldn't have said that.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: I hope you all liked the last chapter, as here we go with the next one! Now, let's see how our heroes are with DexDorugoramon. And, no one is to vomit! Not until the end, that is.

Garse: That's disturbing, Reader.

Me: I know. But it works while digimon like DexDorugoramon.

Grademon: You are one crazy kid. He does not own digimon, only his personally creatd digimon and his OCs while Kitefire has possesion over Sabrina.

Chapter Fourteen

"Time is running out quickly," the mega level virus growled. "Now give me the drive!"

Zeek clutched his D-phone tightly, watching the murdering digimon carefully. After watching what it had done to Neptunemon, he knew that they didn't stand a chance at the moment, but they couldn't just give away the Storm Drive.

"Zeek, you go," Garse whispered. "Bring Monodramon with you. We'll hold this guy off as long as possible."

"You guys were beaten by Hookmon earlier. Monodramon has the greatest chance at winning this battle." Sabrina tapped his shoulder and shook her head. "Sabrina, I'm staying, and that's final."

"No it's not," she said. "Lunamon is stronger in the night time. She won't be so easy to beat now. Karetenmon, where ever you are, get Zeek out of here."

In a shift of the dark, Zeek felt himself being dragged out of the village as three different lights flashed. He caught site of Firamon soaring in the air, his flames lighting the square. He managed to see Vanguardmon and Lekismon double teaming a massive, partially mechanical, dragon with an electrical wrecking ball at the end of its tail.

_I apollogize for this, but sensei also told me to do this as soon as Neptunemon-sama was murdered. I know you wish to join the fight, but as the current guardian of a drive, you are to be potected at all costs,_ Karetenmon thought, extending the message to the digidestined he dragged along.

"Well then, I'm sorry I have to do this." Zeek wrapped his legs around the crow-man's, tripping him. The ultimate let go of the digidestined before he skidded on his stomache, Zeek already heading back to the battle as he moved the phone-turned-digivice in an infinite sign. "I hope he doesn't lose control this time. Monodramon!"

He ran into the square to see Vanguardmon panting already, to his knees and using his sword to block a sharp claw from striking at the villagers, Monodramon sending multiple Air Wave attacks to stop any attacks from the other claw. Firamon was using Flame Dive after Flame Dive from the air, while Lekismon took advantage of the various distractions to attack DexDorugoramon's vulnerable back.

"Zeek, what are you doing here? You need to get out of here," Belkai cried from above and upon the fire lion's back.

"I'm not leaving you guys to take him on your own!" He pressed his code into the keypad rapidly, the black light appearing again. "We don't have to win this fight. All we have to do is protect the innocent! Let's re-digitize again!"

Monodramon digivolved swiftly and glared at the mega, eyes narrowed. "Vanguardmon, I'll deal with the arms, you help Lekismon with the main attack." Vanguardmon nodded, pushing up with his blade swiflty and moving as the claw stabbed right where his abdomen had been mere seconds before. "Aztec Ray!"

Airdramon wrapped his body around both of the mega's arms like rope, exhaling in its face. A ring of light formed infront of his maw, absorbing energy from around it. An orb of pure energy formed within the ring, and it exploded, a massive stream striking DexDorugoramon with the ring, a small backlash entering Airdramon's mouth.

DexDorugoramon chuckled, laughing like a maniac in seconds. "Do you really expect such an attack to harm me? How pathetic." He tensed his muscles, his arms doubling in width, causing the serpent digimon to cry out in pain as he released his hold, taking flight before a claw slashed his back.

Airdramon managed to release a strangled breath before he reverted to his rookie form, winded and unconscious. The mega lashed out with his tail, slamming into Firamon as he dove, as well as Lekismon, who had been unable to move fas enough. Both of them reverted to the rookied level, unconscious as well. Vanguardmon growled adn panted at th same time as DexDorugoramon turned to him.

"Only one left. I was expecting more of a challenge from you human loving digimon. How disappointing." His eyes widened as he growled deep in his throat, holding his claws close together. A red orb of metallic darkness formed, growing by the second. "Death Metal!" He threw the attack, and Vanguardmon raised his blade quickly.

"Silver Guard!" The sword became more mirror-like than before and absorbed the attack. A crack formed in the blade, and he cried in pain as the weapon exploded, shards impaling his exposed body and scarce armor. "M-My sword..."

"Even the champion level of the great Grademon cannot stand up to me! Death Metal!" He threw the attack a second time, but at a slower speed. It grew massive as it slowly headed at the champion.

"If it keeps growing, it will engulf the entire village! Garse, isn't there anything we can do, like evacuate as many as possible," Belkai asked, having barely gotten off the roof of the hut he'd jumped onto as Coronamon was attacked.

Garse gritted his teeth, not knowing how to respond. Zeek saw the usually calm teenager showing his lack of knowledge, and tapped the screen of his D-phone with the heel of his palm without noticing. A burst of blue light erupted from it and struck Vanguardmon, new armor covering his body and a trident forming one hand, a single handed blade in the other. The Death Metal attack made contact with the champion, only to turn to dust.

"What?! What has happened!?"

"Zeek, what did you do," Garse asked as his friend stared at his D-phone. It was Vanguardmon who answered, his voice no longer restrained by panting.

"He released the power of the drive. I've become Storm Mode, a more powerful version of myself. And don't plan to put this power to waste!"

Garse was in shock at the whole idea of the drives holding such power. Lightning designs covered the silver armor that hid all but his arms and head. Sparks flew from the tip of the two weapons, losing their energy before hitting the ground.

"Heh, even the drive cannot save you from this doom," DexDorugoramon hissed, swinging his tail at the champion. Vanguardmon simply raised the sword and trident, crossing them and blocking the movement.

"That won't work this time. I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone here!" A wind picked up as his weapons glowed white, thunder clouds taking the sky quickly. Grand Storm!" He lashed out with the weapons, striking them to the other dragon's chest. Lightning crashed down to the point of contact, the force throwing Vanguardmon back and into the side of a hut, DexDorugoramon being thrown into the air.

The mega scowled, glaring down at the village, and more specifically, Vanguardmon, as the champion stood. He touched a claw to his chest where a massive burn was smoking. _A mere champion did this to me? No, it was the drive. I'll have to take it if I want to deal with the royal guard for brother._

"I guess I'll retreat for now, with that drive in your possession. But I will take it next time we meet, digidestined!" He spread his metallic wings and took flight towards the south, roaring.

Garse watched the mega fly off, turning to Vanguardmon as the armor flickered off of his body, the storm clouds releasing their contents in a downpour over the town. Vanguardmon collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing deeply as he took in all that had just happened.

"Hey, are you okay? That was quite the fight."

Vanguardmon nodded, looking to his partner. "Yeah, never felt better. That was, a rush." He stood, reverting to White Veemon. "Zeek, thanks for the help."

"Oh, uh, i-it was actually an accident," the high school student said, pocketing his D-phone as he helped the waking Monodramon to his feet. "But, I can't believe that Neptunemon is dead."

"Hey, digimon turn back into digieggs when they are defeated, right?" Belkai asked. "If so, he's not really dead." Coronamon and Lunamon, who, having taken less damage than Monodramon, looked to each other frowning. White Veemon knew what they were thinking and spoke the thought out loud.

"Actually, that's not the case. Digimon are born from digieggs that are created from two digimon, yes, but, when we are defeated, we disappear. That is why I was the only Grademon left. All the others died in battles during wars. We die and bleed much like you humans do, and we don't come back. We just lack a life span."

The four digidestined were shocked at the truth, and looked amongst themselves as the local digimon began to grieve for the deceased elder.

Me: Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapters, I was rushed. But, this is the final chapter to occur before the race to the second drive starts! See you all then!

Grademon: Oh, great, we can all die now! I hate you Reader! I'm saying nothing more.

Garse: Sorry you all have to suffer, bet we refuse to do anything until he decides to try and fix that death problem.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: I am on a roll with this story! I can't believe I'm already at chapter fifteen! Yes!

Grademon: He does not own digimon, only his OCs, while Kitefire owns Sabrina. If it weren't for this collar, I'd so kill you right now, Reader.

Me: I know, but you and Garse rebelled, so this is your punishment. And, in a few chapters, I'll be having a chapter for Dexmon, if you all do not mind.

Chapter Fifteen

Garse shook as the northern wind blew, freezing his exposed arms and legs. The others were in similar conditions, though Belkai had it easy, Coronamon using a small fire attack to heat the senior up.

"W-Why is it so cold," Zeek stuttered, sneezing. "I-It was a-almost summer in the h-human world."

White Veemon, who was completely unaffected, turned with one of his ridges raised in questioning. "Why would the road north not be cold? It's almost completely frozen once we reach the northern most islands. That is where we are going, right, Garse?"

Garse nodded as he checked his D-phone to confirm the statement. Sabrina coughed, her face beat red from the wind pounding it. Karetenmon, being a bird digimon, was in Garse's D-phone, waiting until they were in warmer conditions to take his position of scout once again.

"Maybe we should try to find a village to get some gear for you to stay warm," White Veemon suggested. Coronamon shrugged, though he really didn't have a say, being his body was made of flames. Belkai had an advantage with the rookie for a partner. Lunamon and Monodramon, however, were in conditions similar to the other three humans, shivering.

"S-Sure," the small dragon digimon said, trying to expand his wings to block the wind. "W-We really need to b-be p-prepared for this."

Belkai, as he was able to react the fastest at the moment, whipped out his orange D-phone, opening up a map to check for any settlements. "The closest one is a mile to the north west, about ten miles from the northern shore. We'll have to find a boat to the islands once we reach that point." Belkai and Coronamon took the lead in the direction of the settlement, hoping and praying that there would be a place to buy winter clothing for heat.

Zeek sneezed again as Sabrina began to lag behind, coughing a little. No one noticed that she had almost completely stopped, not even Lunamon, until she collapsed.

"S-Sabrina!" Lunamon was at her partner's side within seconds, shaking the unconscious girl. Garse was able to see that she was breathing from the rasping sound she was making. That wasn't the only thing he noticed, though, as he put a hand to her forehead.

"We had better hurry and get her to that village. She's burning up with a severe fever. I shouldn't be surprised, being that we've been in this weather for a couple of days." White Veemon looked to Coronamon and Belkai, who nodded to him and one another.

"Re-digitize, Coronamon!" Within a matter of seconds, Firamon was at ready, releasing waves of heat over the small group.

"Get her on my back, I can carry her there as long as we don't get delayed," the blazing lion told Garse and Zeek. The two of them nodded, still shivering even in the new heat, each grabbing the unconscious girl. It took a little help from Belkai and even Monodramon just to get her in a position so that she wouldn't fall off, but it took longer to make a position that would allow Lunamon to stay with her.

Firamon shifted his weight and unfurled his feather wings before he began to walk along side the other members of the digidestined, his sharp eyes watching for any unwanted guests. The closest they came to encountering anything was a small rabbit that he growled at, frightening it away.

Zeek and Monodramon sighed in relief when they saw the village from a distance. It was rather large, like a miniature city, rather than a village. A fortress stood in the center of the village, silvery in color. White Veemon knew instantly where they were when he saw the fortress, and smiled a little.

"Do you know this place?" Garse asked, grabbing the albino's attention.

"I actually do. I forgot it was so far south, though. This is actually where I trained in my early years. Welcome to my old home, the village of the Data Recyclers."

"What is a data recycler? You can be a little more detailed," Belkai said.

The rookie chuckled, looking to the fortress. "A data recycler is someone who turns wasted data into something new. As I said before, digimon actually die when they turn to data. Here, that old, dead data is used to make many things, from weapons such as swords and shields, to everyday items we digimon require."

Garse looked to the village himself, and noticed that the fortress had funnels on the roof that seemed to be drawing in yellow fog. He realized quickly that the fog was masses of data. That got him thinking about what Neptunemon would be turned into in such a place.

The group of eight hadn't even made it within a hundred feet of the village when a call sounded from somewhere inside. Cries of joy sounded, and digimon began to appear throughout the entire settlement, in windows, doorways, and even on the roofs of the many buildings.

"Were they expecting us?" White Veemon answered his partner with a shrug, though he was obviously distracted, looking amongst the digimon.

"Well, look who came home," a male voice shouted. Something crashed down in front of them, and Zeek cried out in surprise, falling backwards onto Monodramon. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you all."

"Hello to you as well, Cyberdramon," the albino said, holding out a hand.

Garse pulled out his D-phone and checked the status of the new dragon digimon. "You're an ultimate level data-type. Desolation Claw is your most powerful attack."

"Well, my reputation precedes me, it would seem." The armored dragon laughed, his sharp teeth flashing in the sunlight that barely showed through the mass of clouds overhead.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. It's not hard to look up any cyberdramon." Cyberdramon cocked his head at the albino as if wordlessly demanding something. "Please, don't give me that look. I haven't called you sensei in years."

"S-Sensei?! So, you were his-"

Cyberdramon smiled toothily, interrupting Garse. "Yup, I taught him everything he knows! If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have become a member of the royal guard. But, wait, why are you a rookie and here?"

"You don't know? How is it you don't know," Monodramon blurted, only to be punched by White Veemon. "That hurt!"

Cyberdramon sent another questioning cock of the head at his former student, who sighed. "We might want to get in the village and have you sit down for this. It's a long story."

Me: Wow, returning to the home of Grademon! And to think it was an accident as well!

Grademon: I think that will work to apologize for the death idea. Now, anyways, I'll do my job. Sabrina's unconscious and sick, and the digidestined are with the one who trained White Veemon! But, when someone comes to take a well hidden secret from the village, will White Veemon and Garse be able to make a stand against this enemy, or will a loss here lose them the second drive?

Garse: And onto the sneak peeks! A dark secret is revealed in the dead of night. An ultimate level will be released, but at a cost. And, when the time comes to take a new drive, how much loss will one be able to take before taking it? All of this in the next several episodes of Digimon: Re-Digitize!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Okay, sorry I haven't updated very often lately, but I'm still here! Yup, I'm here with more of Re-Digitize! I hope you guy's enjoy!

Grademon: Reader holds no authority over digimon, only his three OCs and his personal digimon. Kitefire owns Sabrina.

Chapter Sixteen

Garse looked around the village in awe. It had appeared smaller from the outside, but it was massive, like a city. Several digimon had shops open, selling different foods and trinkets. White Veemon nudged his leg, catching his attention.

"If you keep looking around like that, you'll probably get mauled by shop owners, begging you to buy something. But, other than that, what do you think? Nice little illusion all that incoming data makes, isn't it?"

"I'm impressed, that much is certain. But, why is that illusion in place? Is it really just that data cloud?" The albino shrugged, smiling. Garse raised an eyebrow, but looked to Cyberdramon, who was leading them through the city towards the massive factory.

The data dragon obviously was important, as many digimon bowed to him as he passed, several feminine digimon getting as close to him as they dared. Monodramon seemed slightly jealous, but was easily handled by Zeek. Firamon just walked along like there was nothing happening, the ill girl and her partner still lying on his back.

Belkai was rather interested in several of the local digimon, bat-like in appearance with skulls on their foreheads. They chattered inaudibly for a few moments before Belkai began to walk over, instantly cowering in fear.

"We are not worthy to be near a human," one of them said as the digidestined pulled out his D-phone.

"DemiDevimon, virus rookie levels that drain energy with Demi Dart. It's nice to meet you."

He held out a hand, and the trio took flight, flying off as fast as possible. Belkai blinked in surprise, but hid the shock as another digimon caught his attention. It was calmer than the rookies when he walked over, simply curious of him.

The digimon was taller than him, around eight feet, give or take a few inches. It was beast-like, standing on two legs and with metallic arms and feet. A belt, similar to that from a wrestling show, with the golden disk and all, was worn as a sash over his chest, a red and white jacket under the belt. Black pants covered most of its legs, and a pair of goggles were on its canine head.

"MachGaogamon, data type ultimate. The main attack is Gaoga Tornado." MachGaogamon cocked his head slightly, watching the human in front of him.

"Do you need something, kid? I'm waiting for someone, so I don't really have time to talk." Belkai dropped his head as the digimon turned away from him, and headed back to join the others.

"What was that all about, Belkai?"

"I wanted to get someone else to help us, like you have Karetenmon, Garse. All of these digimon are resistant to the cold, which could have been useful for the next drive." Cyberdramon turned his head at the last word.

"You lot are after those things? I thought they were a myth," the dragon growled, earning a look from Zeek.

"They're real, alright. I even have one of them with me. If they weren't real, I don't think we would have come this far north." Cyberdramon laughed at the statement, nodding in agreement.

"Very true! You humans can barely stand the cold, let alone be up here without good reason."

He stopped at a set of massive doors, and with a quick punch, they slammed open, a massive digimon on the other side. Belkai fell backwards just looking up at it, Garse and Zeek being supported by their partners.

"Lord Cyberdramon, you have returned," the digimon said. "And you have brought guests. Will they be shown around the factory?"

"Of course!" The dragon turned to the digidestined, motioning to the digimon behind him. "This is the head of security, Chronomon. He's been here since the factory was first constructed."

Zeek checked up the data on the large digimon, trying to find something useful. Chronomon was dragonic, with four large, metallic red wings. Two laser cannons were on each hip, ready to fire at any moment, and white stripes were on his large, clawed arms.

"He's a data type, and he seems to be a super ultimate. This is his Destroyer Mode, one of the two modes he has that surpasses his mega level. His deadliest attack is Chrono Barrage, which is when he fires plasma from his mouth and cannons, flames flying from his claws."

"Looks like I have a fan," Chronomon chuckled. "Come in, its best to get indoors before too much cold gets to you. I can see that one of you is ill?"

"That's right. I'll be taking her to the medical area while these three get warmed up," Cyberdramon said, picking up Sabrina. "Show them around if they care to see what's here."

He ran off, Lunamon jumping onto his back and holding on for dear life, leaving the three teens with the super ultimate. White Veemon coughed, catching the attention of Chronomon.

"I thought I recognized that scent. Welcome back." Chronomon grinned, revealing thousands of dagger sharp teeth, some dried blood staining them. Belkai covered his mouth, ready to throw up at the sight, Firamon supporting his ready to collapse partner.

Garse looked around and saw many digimon, many of them wearing protective gear like construction workers in the human world. He chuckled at the comparison, wondering if they even acted the same. Zeek, on the other hand, was up against one of the walls, completely made of glass, watching as machinery created hundreds of different objects or weapons.

"That is a lot of machinery," he said, unable to look away.

"Yes, it is. And we take pride in using that machinery to convert old data into anything we digimon require for day to day living. It's a large task, supplying so many materials to various areas," a digimon laughed, walking over. Chronomon growled at the digimon, but received no answer.

"Get back to work, you lazy bag of bones," the super ultimate growled. The digimon was a literal bag of bones, being a skeletal digimon. He had a dark golden spear in one hand, a pair of bat wings on his back.

"I'll get back to work in a little. I'm on a lunch break. Anyways, kid, name's SkullDevimon. Nice to see a human for the first time." Zeek didn't look away from the machines, the ultimate laughing a little. "Wow, he's a big fan of mechanics."

"No, he's probably just in shock at how many machines there are. He doesn't see very many in one place at a time," Garse explained, shaking his head. He grabbed Zeek by the shirt, dragging him away from the wall as SkullDevimon shrugged, walking away.

Chronomon scowled at the ultimate, turning back to the three humans and the digimon. "Sorry about him. He's a new worker that started a couple weeks ago. For one who loves talking, he rarely works. The only thing he ever does when talking is eat, really. Quite disturbing to see. I sometimes just want to throw him off the roof to see how much he bounces."

Belkai swallowed anything that was ready to break loose, gasping for breath. "I really don't feel too good," he muttered, covering his mouth once more as Chronomon flashed his teeth slightly.

"Well, just make sure you get to a trash can or something before anything happens. They're all over the place, since it happens far too often. But, I could still show you all around. You already saw the room where the data that is converted gets turned into everyday items, but there is more than just that."

Garse looked to his partner, who nodded. "Fine, we'll take the offer."

Me: Okay, so, not much happening here, sorry. And, sorry to all of you who are fans of Sabrina!

Grademon: Next time! A break in at the factory! The digidestined will have their hands full when they have to travel under the city and into a labyrinth to protect a secret guarded for centuries, since the beginning of the digital world!

Garse: A new digimon joins the digidestined on the hunt for the drives! Who will it be? The second drive is within reach, but will a familiar face of evil get to it first? And, the power of the ultimate level will be unleashed at full power! It's time to give rise to the Accel Re-Digitize! All of this in the next several episodes!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated. School trouble, that's all. Anyways, here we go! This chapter won't be focusing on the digidestined, but rather someone who hasn't been seen for a few chapters now. It'll reveal a side to the story we don't know for once! So enjoy!

Grademon: Reader does not own digimon. He only owns the three original OCs. KiteFire has possession over the fourth.

Chapter Seventeen

DexDoruGoramon hissed a little as a wave of pain ran through his wings, still injured from his battle with the human children and their partners. Stalking through the halls of the temple that his brother ruled his army from was all he could do for at least a week until his wings were fully healed.

A few of the servants, primarily machine digimon known as Andromon, passed by silently, looking towards the ground while in the presence of the mega level. The virus smirked a little, remembering how he had made an example of a servant that dared stand straight while he was around.

He continued on his way, careful with his tail so as not to smash any of the fragile decorum, though he had no idea why a warlord such as Dexmon valued such trinkets when he would rampage at least twice a day due to a loss in trying to retrieve a drive. Pushing open a set of ornate red doors, the more dragon-like mega entered the courtyard where his brother was currently studying several maps that were marked with many shed spikes.

"With the Storm Drive captured by those humans, I'll have to initiate my plan sooner than I hoped," Dexmon muttered, jumping slightly as the younger brother coughed, which sounded more like a dying animal being torn to shreds in a machine than anything. "DexDoruGoramon, what is it?"

"Brother, you must calm yourself. The hunt for the drives will be a long and stressful one. That is why I assist you. I do not wish to see you overworking your circuitry again. The datamon took several days to get you in working condition once more." Dexmon released a metallic sigh, shaking his head as he settled his large body down in the shade of a tree. A few cherry blossoms fell onto him from the small quake he created, but the warlord simply brushed them off.

"I know you worry for me, but you mustn't. If anything, you must be resting yourself." Dexmon noticed his younger brother stiffen, his eyes narrowing slightly at the statement. He scolded himself mentally, remembering that the simple comment was similar to what an old friend had once said before leaving to fight for the monarchs and perishing.

"Brother, must we go about with so many slaughters for this? It does not seem like a good image for us to create in the search for the drives. Who or what would accept a murderous monarch?"

"I have my reasons as to why we do this." The warlord placed the tip of one of his claws on a map, showing a cold, frozen area of the digital country. His claw rested upon a spot showing the location of a city, several notes written in red around it. "Do you remember that spy I sent to infiltrate the city and try to find the secret of the Data Recyclers?"

The dragon-cyborg nodded instantly, the spy having been a rather unique member of the army that no one would suspect. "The store of corrupt data, am I correct?"

"In part. The spy has recently sent word that those meddling children arrived without hindrance of any of our forces that are throughout the cold regions. Apparently, one of them is ill. The girl that you saw in the fishing village further south, if I am correct."

"The one partnered to a virus known as Lunamon. Truth be told, I'm surprised by the partner digimon, with the exception of the Monodramon and Grademon. Lunamon is a being of night, and is also one to be rare to ever see in the open, even when in the company of others. The Coronamon, being of the sun, is quite similar."

"It is as though old legends are awakening," a newcomer muttered, drawing the attention of both. Stepping out of the shadows, the newcomer was adorned in a leather jacket, along with black pants and a black hat, similar to the kind worn by human cab drivers. Orange fur covered his body, a mane of fur that was paling with some age hanging like human hair. A scar was across his eye, natural of his species, and a piece of wheat grass hung from his mouth.

DexDoruGoramon growled, taking a step towards the new comer, but Dexmon raised an electric arm, stopping him. "What is it you come here, BanchoLeomon?"

BanchoLeomon smiled a little, his brown eyes catching some sunlight. "Nothing more than to stop by. I am a neutral party in this hunt for the drives, you know, having been the one who made them initially."

"Brother, calm yourself. I personally sent a messenger for him." The virus warlord turned to the humanoid lion digimon, no expression visible. "I know you have some information about the humans that arrived in this world. The monarchs did not call them, and neither did I. That leaves only one with enough power to do so; you. Why did you bring them here?"

The lion scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You know, just because I'm strong enough to make the ten drives doesn't mean I'm strong enough to bring all four of those children. I brought a girl and two boys; that was my intention. Something else called the one who is partnered with the royal guard; the drives themselves."

"That's absurd," DexDoruGoramon snarled, but BanchoLeomon held up a claw, opening it. Inside were two objects, exactly the same. One floated towards Dexmon, wrapping around his neck.

"Is it really so absurd? These are Drive charms. I created them to allow the drives to attach to living beings, human and digimon. There was a third, but when that fourth human arrived, it was gone. This last one is for me in truth. Since the drives all can choose me at any time."

The anthromorphic lion snapped his fingers, and a single cherry blossom fell, separating and covering the vision of both viruses. They shook the petals away, but the lion was gone, a roll of paper where he had been.

Dexmon grabbed the paper and unraveled it, scanning the contents intently. "DexDoruGoramon, start to assemble a group of our fastest soldiers, as well as Sangloupmon. He will take the command to the northern coast to the ice caves. I'll send word to my spy to make the first move for that data."

Me: Whoa! Now that was highly unexpected!

Grademon: Wait, so there is someone in the factory, working for Dexmon?

Me: No one said the spy was in yet. Garse, the sneak peaks!

Garse: Sorry, I've got nothing. Just read last chapter's sneak peeks and you readers will have the same thing here, since nothing has changed.


	18. Chapter 18

Me: I know it has been a long while since I last updated, but I am logged in, online, and ready for more action! I hope you all missed me when I was busy with various things! Well, here we go with the eighteenth episode! And, we'll see a bit of action and chaos break loose.

Grademon: Reader does not own digimon, or else this story would be an actual anime season for you all to enjoy. That would be rather nice.

Chapter Eighteen

A shadow crept through the halls of the factory, advancing slowly towards the lower levels. It passed many workers, but none saw it. A smirk spread across its furry face, blue-green eyes flashing in the dark at the sight of the humans, outside of a single room with their partners.

"So, that is where the ill girl is. I could use her to my advantage here."

Zeek and Belkai sighed at the exact same moment, annoying the others out of their wits.

"Will you two stop that," Monodramon grumbled, trying to catch some much needed sleep. "Worrying isn't going to make Sabrina get better faster."

"Monodramon is right," Garse stated. "I think I'll go find Cyberdramon. I'd like to speak with him about a few things."

"Go on ahead. I'll be heading for a nice bed soon," White Veemon yawned, probably the most exhausted of them all. He'd been mauled by a number of digimon throughout the day. Coronamon and Lunamon were both silent, but the solar digimon was out like a light bulb, unlike the lunar digimon.

Garse left down the hall to the left while the albino went right to the rooms they'd been given. Zeek pulled out his D-phone and stared at the screen, an image of the Storm Drive apparent on it. He sighed again, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Is something wrong, Zeek?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking about what happened in the fishing village. When DexDoruGoramon attacked." Belkai nodded, remembering how the drive had given power to Vanguardmon, allowing him to injure the mega level. "Why is it Vanguardmon got the power boost and not one of the others?"

"Because he was the one with the strongest will to fight at the moment," Lunamon said unexpectedly. Both of the boys gave her a questioning look, none of them noticing as someone slid into the room behind them. "He was the only one that was willing to keep on fighting, even after watching Neptunemon die. The drive heard a plea for strength and granted power to him."

"You know a lot about the drives, Lunamon. What are all of the drives, anyways?" Belkai had spoken what had been on the mind of all the digidestined, not knowing it.

"Well, each drive represents a monarch. I don't know who made them; the monarchs don't say anything about them. But from what I've heard, I know five drives. They are the Storm Drive, the Blessing Drive, the Corruption Drive, the Rebirth Drive, and the Golden Drive. We saw the Storm Drive's power, the strength of Azulongmon. The Blessing Drive can grant a single wish to the owner, with Ophanimon's will. Drasil, with the ability to control corrupt or dark data, was the basis of the Corruption Drive. The Rebirth Drive uses the trait of a phoenix, like Zhughioahmon, to bring back fallen comrades-"

"So we can bring back Neptunemon," Zeek interrupted, Monodramon grumbling a little before snoring once more.

"In theory. But, the Golden Drive? No one knows what it does, as it is to be the symbol of the tenth monarch."

Lunamon shifted once she was done speaking, blinking tiredly. She sat back, quickly dozing off to the disappointment of both boys, who looked to each other.

"That is rather scary," Zeek whispered. "I mean, what if Dexmon got the Blessing Drive?"

"I'm more worried about the Rebirth Drive. He could bring back any of his servants that we already took out." They continued muttering to one another even as Chronomon passed them, making a round. A small noise escaped the room, catching the data-type dragon's attention. He stopped for a moment, sniffing the air, but found no scent. He shrugged simply before walking off again.

As soon as the super ultimate was around the corner, the sound of a stifled scream and breaking glass scared the five waiting in the hall, forcing them all up. A growl sounded, only to be cut off. Lunamon was the first into the room, and she made a squeaking noise before the males saw the room.

It had been trashed completely, like a silent war had been raged. A few drops of red blood were on a bed sheet and a piece of a broken lamp that had been standing in the corner of the room. But the most concerning fact was that no one was in the room except the five of them. Sabrina and who ever had been in there before were gone, yet there was no sign of how they had escaped.

"Zeek, go find Chronomon. Lunamon, stay here in case someone comes back. I'll get White Veemon. Monodramon, Coronamon, get Garse so we can find Sabrina. I have a feeling that this night is not going to end well."

Outside, on the roof of the factory, a small twister took form. It dispersed quickly, and Sabrina, her face red with both anger and her fever, struggled in the grip of the digimon. He simply grunted, holding her wrists in one clawed hand, using the other to pull a small box-like device from a pocket of his black pants.

"Stop squirming," he growled at the girl as she attempted to kick his leg, only hurting her own foot. "I don't care to harm a human, even if that is what my liege desires. Lord Dexmon has given me orders, and I'm simply using you to buy some time and plane out my actions."

He pushed a button on the box and tossed it in the air, where it hovered, level with his waist. Sabrina began to curse as she pulled harder, unable to escape the wolf's grasp. A green hologram shaped itself to look like the head of Dexmon, staring at the two of them.

"MachGaogamon, I see you have a guest with you," the hologram put plainly, eyeing the girl.

"Yes, my lord. I plan to use her as leverage. I'll be able to find where the dark data lies by the time anyone is even on my tail." Dexmon released a metallic cackle, turning to Sabrina.

"So, you are the new member of the children the monarchs are using against me. Amusing that you are so, frail."

"Look who's talking," Sabrina scowled. "I may be a human, but at least I have a heart, and don't run on fossil fuels, creep."

"Don't you dare speak to my liege in such a tone, worm! I can always drop you off this roof and see how hard you land." MachGaogamon wore a rather serious expression, causing the teen to swallow any words that she had been ready to say towards the machine. "I shall hurry with retrieving the data, my liege."

"Make sure you do." The hologram flickered, and the box fell to the ground, breaking apart. The wolf glared at his hostage for a moment before studying the city below him.

"I'll have some trouble with getting out, but I can always make do. We mercenaries always do."

Me: So MachGaogamon is the spy? But he's also a mercenary? This could cause some trouble for both Dexmon and the digidestined. And the drives hold that much power? Why am I not surprised?


End file.
